Jessica lo es todo
by dimitrix
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Jessica se acostase con cada uno de los chicos animados mas guapos que mejor se recuerdan? ¿Como sería su experiencia con ellos? Una historía individual de seis segmentos en donde vemos como aprovecha con ellos estando en la cama después de haberse acostado con cada uno de ellos.
1. 1·Danny Phantom

JESSICA LO ES TODO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: DANNY PHANTOM

Hacía un día hermoso, el sol salió dejando iluminar todo Venture Falls.

Uno de los brillos de sol paso por una ventana y de ahí se extendió hasta pasar por encima de la cabeza de Jessica que se encontraba durmiendo y acostada en su cama mientras las sabanas le cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, el brillo le paso por su cara hacíendola despertar del todo, gimió adormilada y de ahí empezo a bostezar tras haber dormido tan bien.

A su lado se encontraba un chico de pelo castaño, ese era Danny Fenton, o mas conocido como Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma, lo había conocido hace unos días cuando ella estaba peleando en su forma de señora de la naturaleza contra unos gormitis del volcán, estaba enfrentandose a uno de ellos cuando entonces llego Danny salvándola del ataque que casi la mata del todo, al parecer él había venido a Venture Falls para acabar con un fantasma que se había unido a los gormitis del volcán para conquistar el mundo, juntos lo vencieron y de ahí empezaron a trabajar juntos, aunque significaba que al final acabaron manteniendo una relación que se agravio aún mas de la cuenta, después de estar bastante tiempo teniendo una relación a escondidas ya que los otros no podían enterarse de que estaba saliendo con un autentico superheroe de la vida real les haría bastante daño, pero estar con el chico fantasma había válido la pena, ayer mismo esa misma noche ambos se pusieron muy juguetones y acabaron teniendo sexo por primera vez, no importaba de que edad eran, simplemente importaba que Jessica por primera vez había disfrutado de lo que era verdaderamente estar con un hombre encantador y que no quejase de todo.

Danny se despertó empezando a gemir mientras se giraba en dirección a Jessica, ella también se giro y ambos se quedaron dandose un intercambio de miradas cariñosa.

-Hola señora del aire -saludo él con tono burlón.

-Hola chico fantasma -le siguió el mismo juego y ambos soltaron una risa falsa.

Se dieron un pequeño beso mutuamente mientras sonreían encantados por lo que paso antes.

-Lo de anoche fue espectacular -mencionó Danny.

-Lo se, fue como una cosa que jamas antes podría haber experimentado, era como si se me hubiese metido algo dentro y me pidiese que dejase de ser la misma de antes -opino intentando de hacer un análisis de la situación mientras se reimaginaba el momento tal cual como paso antes.

-A lo mejor era yo convertido en fantasma y metiéndotelo tal al fondo que al final tu misma te convertiste en una fantasma -exclamo irónicamente.

-¿De veras puede pasar eso? -se lo critico.

-Pues claro, tengo esa habilidad, y unas cuantas mas, fijate en esta -de pronto se volvió invisible haciendo que no se viese nada de él, las sabanas se cayeron en el lugar donde estaba antes.

Jessica alzo la cabeza extrañada al no entender adonde se fue.

-¿Daniel? -le llamo intentando de entender adonde se marcho.

-Aquí -se le oyó escuchar pero no lo veía por ningúna parte.

De pronto el vestido que tenía Jessica se elevo como si alguien invisible lo tuviese puesto, este empezo a menearse como si del típico fantasma asustador se tratase, Jessica se quedo impresionada al ver eso, tanto que ni siquiera le importaba la tontería que estaba haciendo con su ropa.

-Soy Jessica y me encanta ponerme ropa que me haga parecer una tía buena -vocifero irónicamente mientras lo meneaba para que pareciera algo erotico.

Aquello hizo que le tirase una de las almohadas, le paso por encima y al instante se cayo el vestido, Danny volvió a surgir volviéndose visible pero enseñando que lo tenía todo al descubierto.

-Ya lo vez, así soy yo todos los días -indico mostrandose en una posición sofisticada.

Ahí entonces Jessica se quedo prendada al ver que tenía a Danny completamente desnudo ahí delante y viéndolo todo lo que tenía, carraspeo interesada mientras él se quedaba extrañado con la cara que ponía, se miro por debajo percatandose de lo que pasaba en realidad.

-¿Te vas a quedar así? -pregunto expresamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Quieres que me ponga algo? -cuestiono asumiendo que le daba algo de vergüenza tener que verlo de esta forma, se tapo las manos por debajo.

-No, quédate aquí -pidió golpeteando la cama como para insistirle de una forma cariñosa que viniese de vuelta con ella.

Sonrío encantado y entonces salto directamente hacía ella, se tiro encima de la cama y se arrastro hasta ponerse a su lado, Jessica se rió al ver lo payaso que podía resultar ser, luego ambos se cogíeron mutuamente y se pusieron a besarse de una forma apasionada, cruzaron sus labios mientras se estiraban tocandose las lenguas sin parar, luego Danny se corrió y se puso encima de ella besándola aún mas mientras no dejaba de jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca de ella.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto Jessica sin entender lo que hacía.

-Pues jugar con mi lengua para hacer que sea mas sabroso -comento.

-¿Y te ha funcionado algúna vez? -inquirió queriendo saber que pensaba de eso.

-Bueno, a Sam le gusta que se la meta mas hondo porque eso hace que este bastante distraída mientras yo sigo con lo mío -opino retomándoselo de otra manera.

-Oh -gimió Jessica sintiéndose asqueada.

-¿Que pasa? ¿He dicho algo? -cuestiono sin entender porque se molestaba tanto.

-Sam, eso es lo que pasa -declaro.

-Venga Jess, sabes tanto como yo que ella es mi autentica novia y mi amiga de la infancia, nunca la dejaría atrás aunque fuese para luchar contra un ejercito de fantasmas -le recrimino queriendo que entendiese que estaba con alguien y la iba a seguir respetando sucediese lo que sucediese.

-¿Pues si la quieres tanto entonces porque no estas con ella?

-Porque estoy de vacaciones -indico sarcásticamente.

-Oh claro -comprendió tomándoselo como una irónica modestia.

Danny se acosto a su lado mientras ella se quedaba con la duda de pensar que a lo mejor estaba manteniendo una cierta relación abierta a Danny sin importarle lo que él pensase.

-¿Te parezco guapa? -le pregunto queriendo saber su opinión.

-Bueno, eres guapa, pero no como Sam, para mi siempre habrá una y es ella -indico dejando claro que solamente habría una chica para él y siempre sería Samantha.

-Ya, pero, si Sam no hubiese existido, ¿tu crees que te habría parecido un poco mas guapa?

-Yo ya pase por eso antes y habría pasado lo mismo -indico soberanamente.

-¿Y que habría pasado?

-Pues habría seguido acosando a Paulina -declaro con tono burlón.

-Ah ya, la zorra esa por la que estabas un poco colado no -comprendió viendo que siempre tenía un modo de hacer parecer que estaba preparado para lo que fuese.

-No es una zorra, es que simplemente se la pasa mas tiempo presumiendo que utilizando esa pequeña cabeza que tiene -rectifico ese hecho señalandose esa parte de la cabeza donde supuestamente quedaba la poca inteligencia que nunca usaba Paulina.

-Como muchas chicas que conozco -exclamo.

-¿Porque? ¿Conoces a alguien así? -cuestiono asumiendo que se refería a algo que también le pasaba diariamente en el instituto.

-Bueno, de chicas no mucho, la única que conozco es a mi amiga Gina, ella presume mas que otra cosa -concreto tomándolo como un ejemplo razonable.

-¿Esa misma Gina que nos saludo el otro dia?

-Si, a ella la aprecio, cuando se le viene esa manía de querer conseguir el corazón de Lucas, ahí es cuando se pone un poco pesada, pero aún así la respeto -excuso rotundamente.

-¿Lucas? -cuestiono ese nombre.

-Lucas, el señor del bosque -se lo aclaro.

-Ah, ya, ¿pero ella sabe acaso que es uno de los señores de la naturaleza? -excuso teniendo esa sospecha de que a lo mejor ella también estaba implicada en el asunto.

-No, ella no sabe absolutamente nada de este tema.

-Pues es una lastima, porque a lo mejor os podría ayudar de vez en cuando tengáis que escapar y no tengáis ningúna excusa que os salve cuando vayáis a luchar a Gorm -propuso como una idea para que al menos no tuviesen que esconder tantos secretos.

-Ni que fuésemos los de Código Lyoko -recrimino ese hecho.

-Ah, así que tu también lo vez eh -vacilo irónicamente viendo que estaba al tanto de esa serie.

-Vale, lo veo, es que esta bueno -confirmo rechistando al ver que ahora la iba a criticar por eso.

-¿Porque? ¿Que te gusta de eso? -se intereso poniendose en otra posición como para poder escucharla mejor, se quedo con una mirada cariñosa y tierna.

Vio la cara que ponía y no pudo evitar pensar que ahora se pasaría todo el dia así con ese tema, no es que le importase, es que no entendería como se lo tomaba al respecto, era algo mucho mas que una serie, era casi una vida, una vida de la que estaba muy acostumbrada.

-¿No te gustara por Aelita Schaeffer verdad? -objetó incrédulamente.

-Venga, por quien me tomas, por una lesbiana consentida -le reprocho.

-Al menos tenía que decirlo -exclamo alzando las manos en señal de justificación.

Se lo pensó detenidamente buscando como podía decírselo sin que soltase otro de esos comentarios que le hacían cambiar terriblemente de tema.

-La serie tiene lo suyo propio, sus personajes, su universo, su grado -mencionó.

-¿Su grado? -se intrigo en ese comentario.

-Fijate bien, todos ellos están tan pendientes de intentar de salvar el mundo, pero nadie mas sabe su secreto, y aún así ellos siguen luchando, y no pararan hasta que sus vidas queden arregladas de una vez por todas -argumento tomándoselo de una forma sincera.

-¿Y te preocupa que sus vidas sean iguales a la tuya con tus amigos Los Señores de la Naturaleza? -opino asumiendo que ese era el problema, con eso podía entenderlo.

-Bueno, no, pero... me preocupa pensar que todo esto será una rutina dia tras dia -añadió señalando que todo era algo tan continuo como la vida misma.

-Lo mismo pensaba Ulrich Stern y fijate lo que paso.

-Ulrich Stern, él siempre me cae bien -dijo poniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ahí entonces Danny empezó a comprender que le gustaba tanto de la serie, era ese personaje.

-¿Te gusta Ulrich el samurai no? -inquirió poniendo un nuevo tipo de tono vacilante.

-¿Que? -rechisto sorprendida al oír esa acusación.

-Venga vamos, admitelo, te gusta el personaje mas guapo de toda la serie -dijo burlonamente mientras hacía unos raros gestos con la cabeza para demostrar que tenía razón.

Rechisto murmuradamente mientras asentía viendo que la cogío desprevenida.

-Bueno vale, Ulrich me cae bien, es como uno de esos jóvenes que se sienten perdidos y lo único que le importa es conseguir a la única chica que ha amado en su vida, es una cosa bastante rara -reafirmo demostrando que había una razón especifica por la que le sentía tanto aprecio.

-Pues yo he conseguido a la chica de mi vida y no por eso me hace ver que estoy perdido -indico objetivamente pero de una manera que hacía cambiar de tema apropositamente.

-Y tu la estas engañando conmigo -replico.

-Mira -se levanto poniendose de rodillas contra ella-. Puede que pienses que por muy perfecto que pueda parecer Ulrich por no poder confesarle a Yumi me hace mucho mas perfecto que yo, pero tienes que entender que en esta vida hay unos cuantos hombres que estarían dispuestos a tomarte tu mano, yo ya tengo a alguien, y aunque la este engañando, yo la seguiré queriendo hasta el dia de mi muerte o el dia en que me convierta en fantasma, tenlo en cuenta.

Aquello le hizo entrar en razón, le hizo darse cuenta de que a pesar de que estuviese mas encantada con un personaje ficticio, tenía a unos cuantos hombres a su disposición y tenía que demostrar que era capaz de adaptarse a ellos le gustase o no.

-Vaya -reconoció estupefacta.

-Lo entiendes ahora, ¿no?

-Si, lo entiendo, pero me resulta raro saber que te estas acostando conmigo cuando podrías hacerlo con tu chica especial -opino honestamente.

-Eso ya lo haré en su momento, pero por ahora, quiero disfrutar de lo que quedan de mis vacaciones contigo y aquí mismo -acordo expresamente mientras se tiraba de vuelta en la cama juntándose con ella y mirándole de una forma cariñosa.

Jessica se rió viendo que no podía ser cariñoso y tendencioso al mismo tiempo, le abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para agradecerle toda su amabilidad.

-Oye Danny, ¿esos poderes estarán contigo eternamente o no? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, si me meto en el mismo portal energético donde me transforme, entonces puede hacerlo revertir, y ya he pasado por eso, y no fue una buena idea -comento amorronado al acordarse de aquel momento en que casi perdió sus poderes y dejo de ser alguien.

-Vaya, se ve que aprecias mucho ser Danny Phantom -objetó impresionada.

-Lo se, pero no es solamente el hecho de que sea un chico fantasma que puede salvar al mundo de los fantasmas malos que quieren escapar a su juicio, lo que mas me gusta de esto es que le doy esperanza a la gente, hacerles saber que puede haber alguien que los proteja del miedo -explicó dando su sincera versión de lo que le gustaba tener poderes de fantasma.

-¿De que? ¿De protegerles del coco?

-El coco no existe -discrepo de esa idea.

-¿Y que pasa si lo es? ¿Que sucede si resulta que es un fantasma perdido aquí siglos y nadie lo ha encontrado hasta ahora? No sería eso un logro -cuestiono suponiendo esa posible hipótesis.

-A lo mejor, pero hasta ahora los únicos fantasmas que conozco son aquellos que me tiran su pringue encima -indico hacíendose una rentable idea.

-¿Pues entonces cogete un paraguas?

-Si lo hiciese entonces el paraguas también sería fantasma y lo atravesaría, así que no serviría de mucho si le hace ese efecto -recrimino esa propuesta.

Soltó una risa falsa al ver que siempre tenía algo que contradecirle al respecto.

-Jessica lo eres todo -mencionó.

-¿Y ese que quiere decir? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Fijate bien, eres guapa, tienes superpoderes, siempre tienes algo que decir, nunca cuestionas nada, aceptas las condiciones en las que estas, mas no se puede pedir -confeso demostrando que Jessica era algo tan único que nunca se dejaba nada.

-Vaya, eso no lo había pensado -indico pensativo.

-Pues ahora vas a pensar mucho en cuanto te de otra vez -vacilo burlonamente y se tiro encima de ella besándola de una forma apasionante mientras se arrastraba sobre su cuerpo.

Ambos se rieron y entonces Danny se puso de rodillas contra ella, ambos volvieron a tener relaciones como hicieron ayer anoche, ella se quedo allí sufriendo el orgasmo mientras Danny sacaba toda la marcha fantasma que tenía dentro, se quisieron tanto que nunca se cuestionaron lo que hicieron ahí mismo, siguieron adelante trabajando como un equipo pero dejando de lado las diferencias, eran simplemente amigos, que se acostaban de vez en cuando.

* * *

FIN DE SEGMENTO I

PROXIMO INDIVIDUO: HIPO ABADEJO III


	2. 2·Hipo Abadejo III

JESSICA LO ES TODO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: HIPO ABADEJO III

Jessica abrió los ojos sintiéndose adormilada tras haber tenido una enorme juerga ayer anoche, apenas se acordaba de lo que había hecho pero sabía muy bien de que había hecho algo que la dejo tan atolondrada que sentía que se durmió durante mas tiempo del que se imaginaba.

Un brillo de sol paso por encima de su cara haciendo que se despertase del todo, gimió adormilada mientras estiraba los brazos hacía arriba, se giro tirandose en la cama y ahí entonces vio que había alguien con ella, era un chico un poco mas mayor que ella, era castaño y con el pelo tan alargado que las puntas de abajo estaban hechas unas pequeñas trenzas.

Ahí entonces se acordo, estaba con Hipo Abadejo, el príncipe de Mema y conquistador de dragones que había venido de una dimensión alternativa y cayo en nuestro mundo hacía unos meses, su equipo lo encontró luchando contra el Dragón, el dragón de Magmion que lo estaba persiguiendo para utilizar sus habilidades de experiencia con los dragones para así crear un nuevo ejercito de bestias del volcán, después de que le hubiesen salvado se unió al grupo donde ahí les explico cada una de las cosas que hacía en su mundo, después de todo ese tiempos ambos empezaron a conectar viendo que tenían mucho en común, tanto que ayer a la noche lo invito a una fiesta con un montón de gente adulta y una cosa llevo a la otra y acabaron relacionandose de una manera apasionante, ahora entendía porque lo tenía ahí al lado, lo habían hecho juntos.

Hipo se despertó gimiendo adormilado y entonces se giro dirigiendo su mirada hacía ella, abrió lentamente los ojos y ahí vio claro quien tenía ahí mismo.

-Hola -le saludo con un cierto tono cariñoso.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo y entonces ambos se dieron un pequeño beso suave.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados de lo agotados que estaban por lo que sucedió ayer anoche.

-Lo de anoche fue espectacular -comento él completamente exhaltado.

-¿De verdad lo fue? -se lo critico con tono de no intentar parecer culpable.

Se le quedo mirando con una cara que le dejo los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas de nada? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-Es que nunca antes me he sentido así, siento que todo mi cuerpo me va a estallar -opino apretandose el estomago que era donde sentía que se le hinchaba.

-Eso es porque no estas tan acostumbrada como yo, yo soy un vikingo y me paso todo el dia bebiéndome cosa que seguramente alguien de este tiempo no bebería nunca -opino señalandose a si mismo como dando a entender que él ya estaba mas acostumbrado que el resto de la gente.

-Igualmente, ¿como lo haces? -cuestiono enrarecida.

-No lo hago -exclamo tomándolo como la respuesta mas obvia.

Aquello dejo a Jessica tan exhaltada que necesitaba levantarse un momento, se agarro de las sabanas y se levanto mientras le sostenía la mitad del cuerpo, se miro en el espejo observando que tenía toda la cara embadurnada con el maquillaje que se puso anoche, estaba horrible.

-Oh joder -reprocho estupefacta.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto Hipo acomodandose en la cama.

-Siento como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de tinta en la cara -declaro.

-Tampoco estas tan mal -insinuó sarcásticamente.

Entonces se giro mostrando sus ojos manchadas del carmín negro.

-Oh, ahora si que pareciera que te han tirado un cubo de tinta en la cara -indico asqueado al ver todo ese maquilla disperso de mala manera.

-¿Que hago? ¿Me quito esto o no? -pregunto queriendo saber que hacía con eso, estaba tan horrible que apenas podía verse a si misma.

-Espera, tengo una idea -aviso y entonces se levanto pero de pronto se cayo al haberse sostenido de pie, soltó un pequeño gemido dolorido, se cayo por debajo.

-Hipo, ¿estas bien? -pregunto viendo como se cayo tan tontamente.

-Estoy bien -reafirmo enseñando el brazo-, ¿donde estará mi pierna?

Aquello le dio a Jessica algo en lo que pensar, antes había visto su pierna en otra parte pero no recordaba donde exactamente, entonces se fijo que estaba mezclado con la ropa que se habían puesto ayer anoche, marcho a asegurarse de que lo era, lo vio bien y noto que si era su pierna.

-Ya la tengo, esta aquí -le enseño y entonces Hipo asomo la cabeza para verlo bien.

-Menos mal, ahí voy -aviso y se dispuso a ir para recogerla.

-No espera, ya te la traigo -aviso expresamente y agarro la pierna llevandose para que él no fuese él mismo a recogerla estando en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Gracias Jessica -le agradeció sinceramente y entonces la cogío.

-Siempre puedes confiar en mi -objetó burlonamente y se quedo mirando como se la ponía, era increíble como alguien como él hubiese perdido su pierna y aún así no se quedo compadeciéndose de que no podía hacer nada con ella, utilizo esa pierna como otra herramienta mas, era posiblemente el vikingo mas valiente que había conocido nunca, y ademas el primero.

Termino de ponerse su prótesis de metal y se la enrosco para que no se le saliese del lugar.

-Ya esta -dijo aliviado y se levanto con muy poco esfuerzo. Ella lo ayudo pero no lo necesitaba.

-¿Como haces para poder llevarlo? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, al principio no fue fácil, tuve que acostumbrarme a sentir que me faltaba un miembro, pero después de eso vi que esto era lo que justamente necesitaba -opino razonablemente.

-¿Entonces estas orgulloso de haber perdido un pie? -critico insistentemente.

-No, orgulloso no, pero esto me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones, sin esto, ya no sería el jinete de dragón que soy ahora -retracto dejando claro que había una razón por la que estaba tan orgulloso en realidad de tener esa prótesis y no su pierna original.

-¿Pero no es mas fácil llevar una prótesis de madera en vez de eso?

-La madera se rompe y se ensucia con el paso del tiempo, pero con el metal hace que un dure un poco mas y me sea mas fácil manejarlo -indico lógicamente.

-Claro -comprendió con exactitud.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama mientras asentían aliviados por toda esta situación.

-¿Echas de menos tu vida en Mema?

-Y si, he dejado muchas cosas ahí, no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero al menos hay mayor civilacíon que la que hay aquí -reafirmo viendo el lado contradictorio de las cosas.

-Cierto, ahora la gente utiliza tantos móviles que esta metida en un mundo virtual, menos mal que los vikingos no necesitáis nada de todo eso -mencionó obviamente viendo que había una razón por la cual él estaba mejor en su época que en esta.

-Pero si lo tuviésemos seguramente los acabarían rompiendo enseguida al no entender nada, mi padre me hubiese matado por haber dejado que eso ocurriese -añadió considerablemente.

-Tu al menos tienes suerte de que tener a un padre que esta orgulloso de ti.

-¿Porque? ¿El tuyo no te trata bien? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Lo hace, pero piensa que estoy mas metida en mundo de chicos que el de cualquier chica que podría estar mas pendiente de sus estudios y su futuro que otra cosa -aclaro.

-Tu no necesitas todo eso, ya eres perfecta tal y como eres -tercio amargamente.

Aquello dejo a Jessica con una agradable sensación al oírle decir eso.

-¿Tu crees? -quiso escuchárselo decir con total sinceridad.

-Pues claro, fijate, eres preciosa, eres agradable, amable, cariñosa, y algo terca en algúnas cosas -resumió dando todos los ejemplos que podía dar de ella.

Le dio un golpe de codo en el estomago al oírle decir eso.

-Ey, pareces Astrid cuando me quiere recriminar algo que he hecho mal -reprocho.

En ese momento pensó en que a lo mejor echaba de menos a su chica estando fuera de casa.

-¿La echas de menos?

-Si, la echo mucho de menos, pero al menos se muy bien que volveré y estaré de vuelta con ella antes de que piense de que estoy muerto -confirmo incrédulamente.

Soltó una risa al ver lo obvio que resultaba esa conclusión.

-¿Tu me quieres? -pregunto dando a otro tema.

Aquello le hizo pensar a Hipo de una manera que no hizo antes.

-Bueno, te aprecio y te quiero, pero no como para tomarte como una novia, para eso siempre tendré a Astrid, y yo no puedo dejarla plantada después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos -confeso demostrando que la apreciaba a partes iguales y nada mas.

Eso pudo entenderlo, no se lo juzgaba, lo pensó con buena exactitud.

-Has hecho bien en pensar en eso -espeto.

-¿Y eso porque? -cuestiono extrañado al ver que lo comprendía.

-Bueno, miralo bien, todos los chicos que conozco son capaces de traicionar a sus propias chicas por otras mucho mas guapas, pero tu en cambio, estas traicionando a alguien y aún así sigues pensando en ella y te das cuenta de tus errores, eso es lo que te hace ser buena persona -argumento hacíendole ver que había una diferencia entre estar compadeciendose de alguien y traicionar su amistad de la forma mas cruel inimaginablemente posible.

Sonrío agradecido viendo que no le juzgaba por ser alguien terco y vulgar, se acerco y le dio un suave pero apasionante beso en los labios que hizo que ella se queda indecisa y sin poder moverse, le encanto tanto que dejo que le siguiese agarrando para que no se separasen de ningúna forma. Al final ambos se cayeron contra la cama y siguieron así pero ahora removiendo las lenguas al disfrutar de lo jugoso que era ese beso, se separaron y se quedaron mirandose enrarecidos.

-¿Como es que nunca antes has conquistado a ningúna chica de esta manera? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Pues porque antes era un fideo blando y sin poco músculo -indico obviamente.

-¿Y que eres ahora entonces?

-Pues un galán -admitió y le guiño el ojo apropósito.

Le dio mucha mas risa y le beso pero de tal manera que le hizo girarse y ponerse de espaldas contra la cama mientras ella se quitaba las sabanas mostrandose al aire libre delante de él.

-Eres toda una dulzura Jessica Herleins -mencionó con un tono apasionado.

-Y tu mucho mas -vacilo irónicamente y se tiro encima de él besándole de una forma salvaje.

Ambos empezaron a dar vueltas por toda la cama mientras Hipo se esforzaba por querer darle a Jessica ese climax que tanto ansiaba, la agarro bien y empezo a sacudirse sin parar al mismo tiempo que ella se quedaba con una expresión dura y rígida al no poder aguantarse la enorme sensación que sentía, Hipo era un verdadero maestro relacionado con todo esto, era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía aunque teniendo en cuenta que ya estaba en una relación con Astrid, pero él se sentía como liberado de todas sus preocupaciones, como si lo pasase mal en Mema de algúna manera, no podía hacerlo así, tenía que descubrir que le pasaba.

-Espera -insistió queriendo que se detuviese un momento.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto suspirando de cansancio.

-Necesito un momento -pidió intentando de no parecer que lo estaba haciendo mal.

Se detuvo y entonces se quito de en medio mientras Jessica respiraba profundamente, se agarro de las sabanas mientras intentaba de levantarse pero apenas podía, le había dado bien hondo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto asumiendo que le ocurría algo malo.

-No lo se, ¿te lo parece? -critico amargamente.

Hipo no sabía que pensar, parecía que estaba llegando al orgasmo pero era como si estuviese un colapso emocional de esos que había visto en series chorras por televisión.

-¿He hecho algo malo? -al final hizo la pregunta que no quería que hiciese.

-No, el problema soy yo, que no estoy muy acostumbrada -indico honestamente mientras aguantaba la presión que se le salía de los pulmones, pudo ponerse de espaldas contra la cama.

-Eso me parece que se debe a que como tu eres virgen y yo estoy en edad como para hacerlo, tu no estas tan capacitada para poder soportar lo que es eso -concluyo expresamente.

-Pero anoche funciono -critico acordándose de ese hecho.

-Anoche estábamos borrachos y acabamos llegando a esto, en cambio tu ahora tienes una tremenda resaca que apenas puedes aguantar -aclaro viendo que había razón especifica para eso.

-No jodas -replico encaprichada.

Hipo no sabía que hacer, quería ayudarla pero se estaba volviendo de una forma tan caprichosa que empezaba a darle miedo, asintió indignado llevandose el puño contra la cara.

-Oh por dios, creo que esto ya esta bien -dijo aliviada al ver que se había terminado su orgasmo.

-¿Has terminado ya? -pregunto con indignación.

Jessica se le quedo mirando con una expresión enrarecida al ver que se mosqueo.

-¿Te he ofendido? -pregunto queriendo corroborarlo.

-No que va -reafirmo con un toco acertado.

-Venga Hipo, admitelo, no lo he hecho bien -reprimió queriendo que contase la verdad.

-Que va, claro que lo has hecho bien, eres una chica espectacular, el problema es que no estamos preparados para seguir con esto una vez mas -razono con ella para hacerle entender que había un cierto inconveniente que tenían que tomar en cuenta.

-¿A que te refieres? -asumió que quería romper con ella.

Asintió bajando la mirada en señal de que quería decir algo que no le iba a gustar.

-Mira Jessica, me gustas y todo eso, pero fijate bien, tu tienes como 13 años y yo 20, soy demasiado mayor para ti y apenas estas acostumbrada a tener un orgasmo, y esto lo demuestra -se lo aclaro sinceramente para que entendiese cual era el problema que había entre los dos.

-Ya, pero, yo te quiero -dijo apenada.

-Lo se, yo también te quiero, pero yo quiero mas a Astrid, ella si que es de mi edad, con ella si que puedo hacerlo, en cambio esto nos va a hacer daño a los dos -indico considerablemente.

Jessica pudo comprenderlo, Hipo no era el mejor ejemplo que podía tener como de novio, era demasiado mayor para él y aunque intentase de demostrarle que podía serle fiel, la situación se torcería mas de la cuenta, le resulto tan dañino esto que se tiro sobre la cama intentando de pensar en donde iba a llegar esta relación tan estrambótica.

Hipo veía la cara de preocupación que tenía ella y no pudo evitar compadecerse, se tiro a su lado estando ambos en la misma posición de ir mirando el techo y sin la mas mínima emoción algúna.

-¿Tu sabes que esto no nos afecta emocionalmente? -inquirió expresamente.

-Lo se, pero, me resulta un poco extravagante pensar que después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, ahora tengamos que dejarlo como si no haya pasado nada -opino honestamente.

-No podemos dejarlo como si no haya pasado nada, ha sucedido algo, y tenemos que adaptarnos a ello -recrimino esa opción de negarlo como si fuese una obligación.

-¿Y que le dirás a Astrid cuando volvamos? -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Le diré que descubrí a un nuevo equipo de amigos que me ayudaron cuando mas lo necesitaba -comento demostrando que no iba a decirle lo que paso entre ellos.

-¿Pero y que pasa con lo nuestro?

-Mira, puede que ella piense que le haya engañado, pero lo que ha sucedido aquí, se queda aquí -acoto expresamente, hizo el gesto con los dedos de dejarlo bien claro.

-¿Como que cuando uno dice que lo que sucede en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas? -objetó poniéndolo como una irónica excusa.

-Yo no he estado en Las Vegas -mencionó pensativamente.

-Ni yo tampoco -indico sarcásticamente y ambos se rieron al ver lo tontos que eran.

-¿Porque has dicho eso?

-No lo se, se me ha escapado así de la nada -vacilo sin parar de reirse.

Ambos asintieron riéndose a carcajadas ya que sentían que no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban.

-Ay por dios, Jessica lo eres todo -mencionó indirectamente.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Bueno, fijate bien, por momentos te haces la graciosa pero luego en otros momentos te comportas como si estuvieses perdida y no tuvieras ni idea de que decisión tomar al respecto -excuso hacíendole entender que tenía un cierto comportamiento que cambiaba cada dos por tres.

-¿De verdad hago eso? -se quedo sorprendida al descubrir esa realidad.

-Bueno, lo haces, pero lo que mas me gusta es que siempre te comportas como una dulce chica que quiere caerle bien a todo el mundo -indico considerablemente.

Sonrió entusiasmada al ver que podía confiar en él como una persona agradable.

-Eres todo un galán -exclamo burlonamente.

-Lo soy -dijo con un tono embaucador.

Jessica se rió por oírle hablar en ese tono y entonces le dio otro beso apasionado, él le agarro y ambos se quedaron frotandose el uno contra el otro mientras gemían excitados.

-Oye, he pensado una cosa -dijo en el ultimo momento.

-¿Que? -se dispuso a escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-Que si dentro de unas días te volverás a tu lugar de origen, no tendremos ningún momento mas a solas, así que porque no aprovechamos para darle una ultima faena entre los dos -explicó intentando de pedirle que se acostase con ella una ultima vez.

Hipo frunció el ceño viendo adonde quería ir a parar y era mas que obvio.

-¿Tu nunca te cansas verdad? -inquirió seriamente.

-Pues la verdad es que no -indico con tono incrédulo.

-Ay, que voy a hacer contigo -exclamo diciéndoselo como si lo estuviese pensando y entonces la agarro y ambos empezaron a besarse sin parar.

Jessica se puso encima de él mientras lo besaba de frente y luego iba bajando.

Después de esa conversacíon ambos hicieron como si no hubiese pasado entre los dos aunque sabían muy bien que lo suyo esa mañana iba a ser para la eternidad, Hipo volvería a Mema a estar con su querida Astrid donde viviría como un buen hombre, en cambio Jessica seguiría con sus amigos viviendo la misma vida aburrida de siempre como una señora de la naturaleza, pero siempre podría contar con ellos para lo que necesitase.

FIN DE SEGMENTO II

PROXIMO INDIVIDUO: JACK FROST


	3. 3·Jack Frost

JESSICA LO ES TODO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: JACK FROST

El sol salió iluminando todo Venture Falls, en todas las casas las flores se abrieron mientras que en una las flores estaban congeladas por fuera por una razón, había un grupo estalactitas de hielo colgando alrededor de los bordes del tejado como si estuviesen en un invierno congelado pero no lo estaban, era pleno verano con un sol que lo calcinaba todo.

Dentro de la habitación del primer piso, se encontraba Jessica durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de pronto sintió un extraño frío que venía de algúna parte, se tapo fuertemente con las sabanas ya que estaba completamente sin nada por encima, no entendía porque pero recordó que algo paso anoche que le hizo encontrarse en esta situación, entonces se giro y observo que estaba alguien a su lado, era Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, se había acostado con él, ahí empezo a acordarse.

Jack Frost había venido a Venture Falls para darse unas vacaciones después de haberse pasado todo un invierno dando felicidad a los niños mas pequeños que conocía por todo el mundo, llego aquí y descubrió que estaba siendo amenazado por gormitis del volcán, se enfrento a ellos hasta que ella junto con su equipo llego y de ahí se conocieron, Jessica se quedo prendada por él ya que le parecía el chico mas guapo que había visto en su vida, y es que lo era, estaba ante Jack Frost, el príncipe del hielo, el rey de la diversión, el guardián mas poderoso de todos, el joven mas guapo del mundo, no cabía duda de que estaba ante un gran personaje, ayer mismo lo había invitado a su casa ya que no le gustaba mucho estar entre los otros tres así que decidió quedarse ahí, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y por algúna razón se encontraban ahí, tumbados después del coito.

Jack se despertó y ahí vio con claridad a la chica que tenía al lado suyo ya despierta y mirándole.

-Hola -le saludo con un tono cariñoso y bien amable.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo pero sintiéndose extrañada al no saber que hacer.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto sin entender porque ponía esa cara.

No sabía que decirle, estaba claro que no se acordaba de mucho.

-¿Sucedió algo anoche? -inquirió intentando de no parecer demasiado tonta.

-Claro que sucedió algo anoche, sucedió que me he sentido mas vivo que nunca, y todo gracias a ti -dijo entusiasmado y entonces se acerco agarrandola por detrás para darle un apasionado beso con los labios, la tenía tan pegada que no la quería soltar por nada del mundo.

Quería decirle de que no se acordaba de nada pero no la soltaba, en cierto modo le gustaba como la besaba, sabía bastante bien como besar a las mujeres pero esto era un poco exagerado, aún así era un lujo que apenas podía permitirse, al final soltó y se la quedo mirando interrogantemente.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada verdad?

-La verdad es que no -confeso con tono inocente.

-Debería haberlo imaginado -exclamo incrédulamente.

-Espera, ¿lo estas asumiendo? -critico viendo que ya se estaba haciendo una posible idea.

-Me recuerdas a mi cuando apenas podía recordar mi pasado -comento.

-Vaya, se ve que sabes mucho sobre perder recuerdos -indico indecisa al percatarse de eso.

-Lo mío es por naturaleza, lo tuyo es de la resaca que tuviste anoche -mencionó irónicamente.

Se puso la mano encima y se tiro el aliento hacíendose oler, tenía un tremendo aliento que apenas podía tolerarlo y eso de que venía de dentro de ella.

-Menos mal que estoy muerto y apenas puedo sentirlo.

-¿Nos acostamos ayer? -quiso ahora descubrir ese hecho.

-Oh oh oh, claro que lo hicimos, yo simplemente te apoye y tu te me lanzaste encima diciendo que querías estar dentro de mi porque te parecía el chico mas guapo del mundo -aclaro poniendo un tono burlón mientras hacía unos raros gestos con la boca.

Apenas podía hacerse a la idea de que hubiese pasado eso en realidad.

-Pues eso no suena muy propio de mi -dijo agobiada.

-A mi también me lo parecía -opino cordialmente mientras daba una sonrisa de pura confianza.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿como llegue a tomar algo por alcohol? -se quedo pensando en eso, había algo que tenía en la cabeza pero no le salía nada, decidió preguntárselo a él-. ¿Tu sabes porque lo hice?

-Digamos que te di un poco de ayuda -admitió.

-¿Que ayuda? Oh -se llevo la mano a la cara al suponer una posible conclusión-. No será que tu me convenciste para meterme toda una botella de lo que fuese, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, en realidad te di un poco de mi entusiasmo para ayudarte -alzo la mano dejando volar un pequeño copo de nieve que fue directo a la cara de Jessica, esta cayo encima de su nariz donde estallo en una serie de microscópicos destellos, aquello hizo que ella cambiase su expresión de su cara a uno de estar completamente relajada y sin pensar en nada de lo que tuviese alrededor. -¿Te acuerdas ahora de lo que paso ayer anoche?

Se quedo removiéndose la cabeza hasta que al final se le vinieron las ideas.

-Tu me pusiste eso en la cara y me hiciste olvidar todas mis preocupaciones -acuso señalándole.

-Así soy yo siempre -confirmo cruzando los brazos por detrás y poniendose en una posición comoda mientras sonreía plácidamente, le guiño el ojo.

-Eres de lo peor -protesto y agarro la almohada para castigarlo por lo que hizo.

-Ey, oye, yo solamente te di un poco de mi felicidad, luego tu hiciste el resto -confeso.

-¿En serio? ¿E hice algo raro? -pregunto con tono un cierto tono nervioso.

-Solamente que te bebiste la botella de coñac de tu padre y bailaste delante de mi hasta que me invitaste a mi habitación y paso lo que paso -comento sin dar muchos detalles ya que parecía mas que obvio lo que sucedió en realidad ayer anoche.

-Oh mi padre me va a matar -dijo agobiada llevandose las manos a la cara al no poder reconocer la vergüenza que tenía por lo que hizo.

-No te preocupes en cuanto te dormiste yo aproveche y me fui directo al Polo Norte y agarre uno de los coñacs preferidos de Santa, él no notara la diferencia -declaro.

-¿De verdad hiciste eso mientras dormía? -cuestiono queriendo corroborarlo del todo.

-Pues claro, yo soy un Guardian, no me puedo dormir, soy inmortal, mi ocupación es ayudar a la gente y darle diversión a los niños, haría todo lo que fuese por cualquiera -indico sinceramente.

Jessica se quedo tan impresionada por ver que hizo eso que no sabía como agradecérselo, entonces se abalanzo una una ultima vez con él, lo beso tan apasionadamente que Jack apenas pudo estarse preparado, le froto su frío cabello mientras él metía su lengua lo mas hondo que podía.

-Eres perfecto Jack -le dijo con total sinceridad.

-Lo soy, soy Jack Frost -vacilo burlonamente.

Jessica le dio una mirada cariñosa seguido de otro pequeño beso en los labios, se separo de él volviendo a ponerse de espaldas contra la cama se llevo las manos a la cabeza debido a que sentía que todo su cerebro le iba a explotar por algúna razón aunque no entendía a que se debía todo ese dolor en su cabeza, entonces tuvo una cierta hipótesis, el frío, su frio.

-¿No sientes que esto esta un poco frío? -inquirió tapandose aún mas con las sabanas.

-Debe de ser por muy culpa, cuando estoy excitado, toda la naturaleza que hay a mi alrededor se acaba congelando o se le baja la presión atmosférica -concluyo lógicamente.

-¿Y como haces para evitarlo?

-No lo hago, soy Jack Frost, yo soy todo frío -indico señalandose con ambos pulgares mientras ponía una cara tan alegre que resultaba imposible que fuese de verdad.

Sonrío entusiasmada de ver que siempre se hacía el gracioso, lo era tanto que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, se acerco hacía él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios que él no se pudo resistir, ambos se quedaron besandose de aquella manera poco convencional pero ambos se quedaron tan pegados que apenas podían dejar de sentirse aliviados el uno con el otro, se separaron y entonces ella dijo:

-¿Como haces para estar tan alegre todos los días? -inquirió con curiosidad.

-Porque soy un niño que nunca madura -indico irónicamente.

-¿Como Peter Pan no? -objetó.

-No me compares con Peter Pan que él no tiene ni idea de nada.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque tu podrías ser un Peter Pan excelente -opino mientras se restregaba por su cuello para susurrarle en la oreja de una forma apasionante.

-¿Tu lo que tienes es ganas de tontear no? -excuso arraigadamente.

-Venga Jack, dame un poco de animo, que estoy que mi cabeza explota -insistió juntándose las manos como suplicándole que le diese algo de pasión.

Jack se quedo pensando en que podía hacer con ella, se llevo la mano a la barbilla y entonces se le vino algo a la mente que casi nunca hacía.

-Tengo una idea -dijo señalando con el dedo.

-¿Cual? -pregunto entusiasmada mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama.

Junto sus manos y las levanto haciendo que se materializase un ángel de hielo

-Es bonito -se quedo maravillada al ver eso.

Lo lanzo al aire y de ahí estallo en mil destellos de nieve que fueron cayendo sin parar, todo el techo estaba nevando, Jessica se quedo tan maravillada que se levanto poniendose a agarrar cada uno de los destellos con la mano, eran tantos que se formaban como montañas en su palma, miro hacía arriba mientras iba girando sintiéndose halagada por ver toda esa magia, esto no era algo apasionante, era algo verdaderamente mágico, un acto mágico que siempre había estado esperando desde pequeña, y lo tenía aquí mismo.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto Jack poniendose delante de ella.

-¿Como lo haces? -cuestiono intentando de entenderlo.

-Tengo muchos poderes, este fue uno que utilice cuando me presente oficialmente delante de Jaime -comento apoyando sus manos sobre el hombro de Jessica.

-¿Tu primer creyente? -objetó.

-Y mi hermanastro -añadió y le dio un suave beso relajante en el cuello, aquello hizo que ella se quedase tan relajada que se olvidase de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-¿Tu hermanastro? -cuestiono esa hipología.

-Pues claro, yo tuve a mi hermana cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora que ella dio lugar a Jaime, soy como su hermano mayor, su guardián protector -aclaro sinceramente mientras la giraba haciendo que le mirase con aquella cara de total sinceridad que ponía de costumbre.

Aquello le hizo pensar en una cosa, aunque no sabía como se la tomaría.

-¿Serás mi guardián protector Jack? -inquirió honestamente.

La miro confiadamente mientras ponía una sonreía en la que se veían sus blancuzcos dientes.

-Soy el guardián de todo el mundo -mencionó.

-Solo se lo para mi -decreto y volvió a abalanzarse sobre él agarrándole por el cuello mientras Jack se elevaba hasta caerse sobre la cama al estar tan pendiente de ella.

Ambos empezaron a retozar sobre la cama mientras ambos girando de un lado para otro al tiempo que Jessica empezaba a sentir un tremendo climax ya que sentía como Jack estaba intentando de meter sus partes en su interior de una manera que no había sentido nunca.

-¿Te gusta esto? -pregunto vociferando.

-Si -se exalto alardeando de lo bueno que era.

Jack agarro sus piernas a ambos costados mientras él se quitaba las sabanas para dar lugar a lo que tenía delante, se agarro bien y empezo a implantárselo analmente en su seno de una forma compulsivamente a la vez que se le venía la sensación de climax.

-Vamos Jack, hazlo bien -exigió ella ruborizandose de alegría.

-¡Eso intento! -grito mientras se esforzaba mucho mas tal y como ella quería.

Gimieron en extasis ya que ambos estaban al borde de un colapso sexual que les resultaba alucinante, sentían como todo les estallaba por dentro, Jack se esforzaba por tenerlo bien metido mientras que Jessica se agarraba fuertemente a la cama debido a que apenas podía aguantarlo como se lo estaba haciendo, era un maestro en eso.

-Debería haber hecho esto antes -mencionó inesperadamente.

-¿No lo has hecho antes? -cuestiono sorprendida al oír eso.

-Pensaba hacerlo con Hada pero una cosa llevo a la otra y no tuvimos mucho tiempo -confeso.

Aquello hizo que se le viniese una mala sensación en la cabeza, no podía hacer esto así como así.

-Espera -rechisto queriendo que se detuviese.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono soltandose al instante, lo hizo tan rápido que acabo cayéndose de cabeza contra la parte anal de Jessica, se quedo ahí pegado.

-Jack, ¿estas bien? -pregunto intentando de no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Eso me parece -indico oyéndose con una voz aguda.

Se enderezo teniendo los mechones del cabello encima de su cara, se los quito mostrando que tenía una expresión unánime como de sentirse avergonzado.

-No es una vista agradable -comento irónicamente.

-Ya -farfullo sintiéndose algo rara ante esa situación.

Jack se quedo indeciso al ver que quiso que parase, creía que le gustaba, se sentía tan indignado que se giro pensando en que a lo mejor él no era la personas mas indicada para ella.

-¿No soy bueno para ti? -inquirió sinceramente.

-No Jack, lo eres, pero tu estas enamorado de Hada, no puedes hacerle eso -consolo Jessica hacíendole entender que había una diferencia de todo eso.

-Lo se, pero ella me parece que lo entiende -opino dudosamente.

-¿Como lo va a entender? -critico sin entender porque tenía tanta manía en pensar eso.

-Ella siempre supo que yo no sería siempre para él, soy un adolescente que se ha pasado 300 años intentando de conectarse con otra gente, y ahora que hay niños que confían en mi, siento que tengo que estar mas tiempo con ellos -explicó dando a entender que estaba mas pendiente por confiar en los mortales que en aquellas personas que mas le querían.

Jessica pudo comprenderlo, se había sentido solo durante mucho tiempo y quería conectar con gente de esta nueva época, pero tampoco podía pasarse todo el rato asumiendo que todos los que le conocían iban a hacer como si no tuviese sentimientos.

-Mira Jack, si quieres, podemos hacer esto -propuso una idea.

-¿Cual? -se intereso poniendose de brazos cruzados y dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea.

-Tu terminas conmigo, y después vuelves con Hada y te quedas con ella para siempre -decreto.

-¿Quedarme con ella para siempre? -cuestiono ese comentario.

-Fijate bien, tu y los Guardianes sois inmortales, yo no, algún dia yo envejeceré junto con mis amigos y después ya no querrás acostarte conmigo -concluyo lógicamente.

-Serás una vieja chota -dijo burlonamente.

-Una vieja chota que te dará con un bolso -rechisto sarcásticamente y entonces le volvió a dar devuelta con la almohada como hizo antes.

-Ey -reprocho viendo por donde iba, se quedo pensando en esa idea y en cierto modo tenía razón-. La verdad, es que no parece tan mala idea, a Hada yo ya la conozco, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de mis dientes por como brillan.

Frunció la boca haciendo una sonrisa por donde se veían sus relucientes dientes.

-Tus dientes son preciosos -mencionó ella encantada al verle sonreír así.

-Se que lo son -confirmo conociéndoselo bien.

-Bueno, aunque si lo tuyo con Hada no funciona, también puedes encontrarte con otra persona, alguien que tenga poderes de hielo.

-Ah no, como sea Elsa de Frozen juro que congelo a todo el mundo que se piensa que se piensa que me puede emparejar con esa hada de Disney, por favor, de donde sacan todas esas ideas, en todos los wikis que me he encontrado todos siempre hacen lo mismo, ¿porque será? -reprocho indignado con esa idea que le daba demasiadas vueltas.

-Pues porque eres todo hielo -objetó riéndose a carcajadas al ver como se enfadaba, de pronto se percato de algo que no cuadraba-. ¿Como sabes que en todos los wikis estas tu ahí dentro?

-Lo he visto en el ordenador de tu madre -comento.

-Ah -comprendió, se imaginaba cualquier otra cosa.

-Aunque lo único mas raro de todo es que he visto por ahí que hay documentos en los que esta mi cara pegada en Photoshop con el cuerpo de otro tío musculoso -confeso dudosamente.

Aquello los dejo a ambos con una rara sensación de lo que podía significar.

-Seguro que tiene sus razones -opino tomándolo como una modestia.

Jack le sonrío viendo que era incapaz de tomarse algo mal.

-Jessica lo eres todo -mencionó.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -critico sin comprenderle.

-Significa que eres una chica impresionante, que siempre ve el lado bueno de las cosas, que nunca eres optimista con chicos a los que apenas conoces y dejas que todo el mundo tenga al menos una pequeña idea de lo que significa avanzar mas de la cuenta -resumió dando todos los ejemplos que era Jessica en todos los aspectos.

-Vaya, yo nunca me lo pensé así -indico pensativamente.

-Jessica, no necesitas a nadie como yo para que te digas estas cosas, pero tienes que entender, que tu misma eres la que lo resuelve todo, y eso ya es un logro -objetó justificadamente.

-Un logro -se quedo con esa idea en la cabeza-. Eso suena bien.

-Lo vez, se tu misma -aconsejo.

Se había quedado tan encantada con la idea que le había dado Jack que pensó en que a lo mejor tendría el hobby de ayudar a los demás a superar toda duda que tuviesen, eso mismo tendría que hacer, pero ahora que Jack estaba aquí y dentro muy poco se iría, necesitaba aprovechar un poco mas de tiempo con él, una ultima cosa para finalizar antes de tiempo.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos antes? -propuso con tono inocente.

Se le quedo mirando con una expresión de pensar que no estaba pensando con claridad.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? -critico intentando de entenderla.

-¿Porque? ¿No te gusta lo que vez aquí? -se abrió las sabanas mostrando el contorno de su cuerpo, quedo descubierta para que él la viese.

Jack enderezo la cabeza mirando fijamente lo que tenía delante y entonces dijo:

-¿Como consigues embaucarme eso es algo que nunca entenderé? -cuestiono retóricamente.

-Oh, sabía que te gustaría -se entusiasmo y entonces se tiro encima de él besándolo como había hecho las anteriores veces.

Ambos se acostaron sobre la cama mientras el uno contra el otro se iba arrastrando en un juego de ir besuqueando los cuellos de cada uno, se querían tanto que no les importaban lo que estaban haciendo, solamente querían terminar con esto antes de que fuese tarde.

Después de eso Jack volvió con los Guardianes a ocuparse de darle felicidad a los niños, viajo alrededor del mundo en las partes mas frías donde habían niños que apenas sabían lo que era divertirse con el hielo, volvió con Hada y empezó a tener una relación mucha mas abierta con ella, lo que decía Jessica tenía razón, en cambio ella hizo aquello que se prometió hacer, se puso a ayudar a los demás a resolver todas sus dudas pendientes, incluido la de sus propios amigos.

* * *

FIN DE SEGMENTO III

PROXIMO INDIVIDUO: CATNOIR


	4. 4·Catnoir

JESSICA LO ES TODO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 4: CATNOIR

Venture Falls, amanecía como todos los días, el sol lo iluminaba todo dejando que las flores saliesen para abrirse y recibir la luz que les ayudaban a producir el polen de dentro, el vecindario estaba tranquilo sin una sola alma en todo el barrio, pero en una de las casas algo sucedía.

Jessica estaba dentro de su propia habitación acostada en su cama, estaba tapada por sus sabanas pero aún así no tenía nada por encima, la luz le dio en la cara haciendo que se despertase mientras hacía gemidos de lo somnolienta que estaba, se arrastro dandose vueltas hasta que al final vio algo que le llamo la atención, tenía alguien a su lado, era un chico de pelo rubio que estaba dado vuelta, apenas podía verle la cara pero sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, era Adrien Agreste, alias Catnoir, el superheroe gatuno francés que siempre trabajaba codo con codo con Ladybug, pero esta vez no estaba con ella, estaba aquí en Venture Falls, en Norteamérica por una razón.

Los gormitis del volcán lo habían traído debido a que querían hacerse con los poderes de sus miraculos que le proporcionaba su tikki Blaarg que le proporcionaba transformarse en la identidad de superheroe por el que todo el mundo le conocía, ellos habían venido a socorrerle pero para entonces los del volcán le hicieron desvelar su verdadera identidad haciendo que todos descubriesen quien era cosa que a él no le gustaba, se llamaba Adrien Agreste, hijo de un importante diseñador de moda en Francia, trabaja como modelo para su padre pero luego cuando algún villano ataca la ciudad entra él y se convierte en Catnoir. Como ahora tenían que llevarle devuelta a su casa antes de que alguien se enterase de que no estaba acordaron de que al menos se quedaría a hospedarse en una de las casas de los chicos, Jessica acepto dejarle que se quedase aunque por razones bastante sospechosas, llego la noche y al final sucedió lo que sucedió, tuvo relaciones con uno de los jóvenes mas apuestos de toda Francia.

Adrien empezo a despertarse haciendo los mismos gemidos hasta que al final se giro mirando fijamente a Jessica aunque con la mirada perdida.

-Hola -saludo con tono agobiado.

-Hola, ¿has dormido bien? -le pregunto queriendo saber que pensaba él de todo esto.

Se puso sentado mientras se le aclaraba la vista, se enderezo doblandose las extremidades y ahí entonces vio claro con quien estaba exactamente.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo, estaba contigo -reconoció entusiasmado.

-Así es -reafirmo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haberlo hecho.

-Vaya, lo de anoche fue espectacular -comento sintiéndose como si estuviese como nuevo-. Me siento como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Nunca antes lo has hecho con una mujer?

-Y no, estoy tan ocupado salvando al mundo y hacíendome sesiones de fotos que apenas puedo tener una sola relación que valga la pena con alguna mujer -confeso sinceramente.

-¿Y que pasa con esa chica del instituto? ¿Chloe?

-Chloe no es una opción que sirva de ayuda -repercuto con un tono alarmante.

-Oh -comprendió viendo por donde iba.

-En cambio Ladybug si, ella si que es una diosa -dijo con un tono como de estar fantaseando mentalmente con ella, cruzo sus manos como de estar echándola de menos.

Adrien intento de levantarse pero entonces se percato de algo que le faltaba.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto viendo que parecía que estaba buscando algo.

-¿Donde esta Blaarg? -cuestiono nerviosamente.

-¿Tu kuwami? -asumió que estaba buscando eso.

-Así es, ¿ayer estábamos con los trajes no?

-Si -afirmo recordando que habían hecho algo estando disfrazados con sus respectivos trajes.

-¿Entonces debería estar aquí de cerca? -siguió buscando pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, entonces se le ocurrió algo para llamarlo-. Blaarg.

-Aquí señor -alzo la cabeza el pequeño kuwami de un cesto lleno de ropa.

-Blaarg, ¿has estado ahí todo el rato? -critico insistentemente Adrien.

-Perdone señor -se disculpo mientras iba volando yendo directo hacía él, cayo en sus manos-, es que ayer nos la pasamos tan bien que no tenía ni idea de donde acabe, creía que estaba en un lugar hermoso hasta que empece a tocar algo que me sonaba familiar, y no era bueno.

-Ya -exclamo amargamente al ver que mas vago no podía ser, de pronto se cuestiono una de las ultimas cosas que dijo-, ¿como que nos la pasamos tan bien?

-No se acuerda, estaba puesto con su traje, eso significa que todo lo que hizo usted lo hicimos los dos al mismo tiempo -comento aclarandose con total sinceridad.

Ahí entonces Adrien empezo a tener una cierta idea al respecto de lo que pudo pasar.

-¿Y también ambos lo hicimos con ella? -pregunto dudosamente dirigiendose hacía Jessica.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -cuestiono Jessica alarmandose por como sonaba.

-Oh, pues claro que lo hicimos, ella se le tiro encima y luego usted hizo el resto, después de que la energía se hubiese agotado, me sentí aliviado ya que parecía que por primera vez hubiese dado lo mejor de si, fue tan maravilloso poder...

-Blaarg, por favor, no sigas por ahí -insistió Adrien viendo que al final paso lo que paso.

-De acuerdo señor -confirmo frustrado viendo que no quería que le hablase de eso.

-¿Podrías dejarnos solos? Hay un bote de queso en mi mochila, quédate ahí un buen rato -pidió señalándole la mochila que se encontraba tirado en un rincón, quería deshacerse de él para que no le causase mas problemas de los que ya tenía.

-De acuerdo señor -obedeció con un tono cordial y entonces se marcho volando dentro de la mochila, la cerro desde el interior mientras se oía como se comía el queso.

Adrien se golpeo las manos sintiendo que se había desecho de un mal menor.

-Ya no nos molestara -aviso y entonces se metió de vuelta en la cama junto a ella.

-Y menos mal, ya me estaba empezando a sacar de mis casillas -indico Jessica sabiendo que tener a ese bicho negro no era la mejor opción para despertarse una buena mañana.

-Bueno, así es Blaarg, me eligió a mi porque en el fondo sabe que soy un desesperado y un romántico -indico poniendo el mismo tono que hace cuando es Catnoir.

-En serio, ¿con lo famoso que eres como es que no estas con ningúna chica? -siguió criticando ese hecho ya que no parecía tener mucho sentido.

-Porque solamente quiero estar con Ladybug -confeso agobiado.

Pudo notar que amaba verdaderamente a esa chica como a cualquier otra persona.

-¿La quieres mucho no? -objetó.

-Y si, ella es tan alucinante, es como si quisiese hacerse la superheroina pero al mismo tiempo quiere ser como alguien normal, es lista, ágil, esta tan decidida a salvar el mundo, y siempre se le ocurre como evitarme, como no me puedo resistirme a eso -explicó dando todo los atributos buenos que tenía ella, aquello lo excitaba de una forma que lo hacía parecer mas Catnoir que él mismo.

-¿Y entonces porque no le desvelas tu verdadera identidad?

-Porque ella no quiere, piensa que si alguien descubre nuestra identidad se armara un alboroto y ningúno de los dos esta preparado para eso -comento agobiandose al acordarse de todas las veces que le insistió en seguir con ese acuerdo que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Pero tu quieres?

-Y si -reafirmo mas agobiado que antes.

-Bueno, al menos has conseguido desvelar tu identidad delante de los Señores de la Naturaleza, eso ya es un logro -objetó tomándoselo como una buena obra.

-Ya, pero aquello fue un accidente que no debió de haber ocurrido, que te pasaría si alguien descubriese tu verdadera identidad y no supieras que decir, ¿crees que podrías vivir con ello? -indico viendo que había un hecho del que ambos no podían asegurar que se lograse.

Aquello fue algo que Jessica pudo comprender, tenía razón, no estaba preparada para que el resto del mundo supiese que era una gormiti, se acosto en la cama quedandose a su lado mientras los dos quedaban con la misma posición rígida al no saber que hacer.

-Nuestras vidas son de las peores -opino con total sinceridad.

-Ya, pero es nuestro trabajo, algún dia seguiremos con esto, y al final tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo importante que somos y tendremos que desvelar nuestra verdadera identidad, y ahí entonces el mundo vera por lo que luchamos -argumento tomándoselo como una de esas leyes de vida que iban a tener que seguir ya que así funcionaban las cosas.

-Pero igualmente, de mucho ahora nos sirve.

-No, claro que no -reafirmo con total soberbia.

Jessica no sabía que mas decir sobretodo, la situación parecía haberse torcido en cuanto se dio cuenta de la dura realidad a lo que se enfrentaba, tarde o temprano el mundo sabríamos quienes serían los héroes a los que les protegían y entonces tendrían que contar todo cuanto hicieron a lo largo de sus vidas como justicieros, pero no estaban muy preparados ahora con eso y no sabían como reaccionaria al descubrir quienes eran.

-Una cosa -mencionó ella teniendo una hipótesis.

-¿Cual? -pregunto Adrien acomodandose para poder escucharla.

-¿Tu algúna vez te has puesto a pensar quien es Ladybug?

Se quedo pensando en ese hecho, siempre se ponía a pensar eso, pero hasta ahora ya ni se acordaba de este tema, era una suerte que se lo hubiese contado ahora.

-Bueno, se muy bien que es una adolescente de la misma edad que yo, le encanta hacerse la sarcástica así que no creo que conozco a la chica tal y como es en la vida real -indico lógicamente.

-¿Y con sus rasgos faciales?

-Tampoco, su mascara lo cubre todo -hizo el gesto de señalar la mascarilla.

-Pero ella solamente tiene una mascara alrededor de los ojos y tu tienes una que te deja los ojos de gato y el pelo se te extiende un poco mas, venga ya, como no te das cuenta de eso -le critico ese hecho hacíendole entender que era tonto que no se percatase de eso.

-Ya, pero no puedo, soy incapaz, quiero descubrir quien es ella pero tiene esa responsabilidad de querer hacer las cosas a su manera que no puedo negarme a pasar de eso -insistió amargamente ya que no podía evitarlo, él también seguía ese acuerdo aunque no tenía ganas.

-¿Y que pasa si rompes las normas? -objetó como sugerencia.

Aquello hizo que a Adrien se le viniese una idea, pero de pronto reaccionó saliendose de su cama y poniendose en una posición atemorizante sin razón algúna.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono ella sin entender porque le miraba como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -critico señalándola con el dedo.

-Adrien, ¿que te pasa? -insistió viendo que la estaba acusando de algo que no tenía sentido.

-¿Porque quieres que descubra la verdadera identidad de Ladybug?

Ahí entonces Jessica pudo entender que le pasaba.

-Oh, venga Adrien, no te lo tomes así, soy yo Jessica Herleins, la señora del aire, la chica que te ayudo cuando mas lo necesitabas, te acabas de liar conmigo hace unas horas, deberías de darte cuenta de que esto no es un engaño -razono con él para que viese que no era lo que pensaba.

Empezo a confiar en ella pero sentía que algo iba mal con eso.

-¿Como se que no eres una gormiti del volcán? -inquirió.

-¿Te parezco una gormiti del volcán?

-Esa es una pregunta bastante estupida -reprocho.

-De acuerdo, esta bien, prueba esto -dijo y entonces alzo la mano, soltó un soplido de viento que paso por su mano y fue directo a la cara de Adrien donde lo dejo perplejo.

-Eres Jessica -se confío con eso.

-Nunca falla -espeto irónicamente.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso lo has probado con uno de tus amigos? -volvió a tirarse en la cama al ver que ahora podía confiar en ella como una amiga.

-Bueno, no, pero, al menos ya me conocen lo suficiente para saber que es incapaz que yo sea una gormiti del volcán, ya he pasado por situaciones como estas y siempre acaban de la misma forma -aclaro demostrando que no era ningúna novedad.

-Eso a mi me parece que los ha sacado viendo películas del espacio -opino sarcásticamente.

-Siempre esta esa costumbre, pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerme a la idea -objetó cordialmente.

-Dime Jessica, ¿como es que nunca has tenido algúna relación con ellos? -inquirió interesado.

-¿Te refieres a acostarme con ellos? -asumió que pretendía decir eso.

-No, me refiero a tener un interés romántico por algúno de ellos, venga, no amas a algúno de ellos -se lo aclaro de otra forma para que lo entendiese mejor.

Aquello le dio mucho que pensar, en cierto modo nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, los quería pero nunca los trataba como para tener un cierto afecto mucho mas amistoso con ellos.

-No lo se, a ellos los conozco demasiado de toda la vida, ellos me han tratado bien durante mucho tiempo, y aunque intentase de amar a algúno de ellos, resultaría demasiado raro hasta para lo que es -opino teniendo sus dudas al respecto sobre esa idea.

-No es tan raro, ni que les estuvieras traicionando -espeto sinceramente.

-Ya, pero que puedo hacer, yo soy una persona agradable y soy muy guapa, puedo gustarle a cualquiera -critico señalandose a si misma como una persona perfecta en todo su esplendor.

-¿Como yo? -objetó señalandose con una mirada irónica.

-Muy gracioso, pero yo me he liado contigo porque tu parte de Catnoir hace que todo sea mucho mas agradable -justifico dejándole claro que lo suyo con él era distinto.

-Pero yo soy guapo, todo el mundo me adora, hay un montón de chicas que quieren acostarse conmigo, y encima tu lo has hecho antes de todas las de Francia, eso es casi un logro -indico hacíendole ver que se tiro a la única persona de la que cualquiera podría resistirse con él.

-Pero tu logro es acostarte y casarte con Ladybug -indico cogiéndole desprevenido.

Cambio de expresión a una de pura amargura al oírle escuchar eso.

-Eso es asunto mío y de nadie mas -se decreto poniendose de brazos cruzados para defender su estado, ya le había mosqueado mas de la cuenta.

-Mira, no digo que algún dia no vayas a estar con Ladybug, pero tienes que entender que no puedes estar pendiente de una chica de la que no te quiere -aconsejo para que cambiase su comportamiento.

-En realidad me quiere solo que no la parte en la que soy Catnoir -declaro.

-¿Como? Eso no me lo has contado -le reprocho viendo que en realidad si que ella le quería pero no de la forma en la que pensaba en realidad.

-Lo se, pensaba contarlo en algún momento, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, seguro que nuestro querido Hawkmoth esta por hay akumatizando a la gente para vengarse de aquellos que hacen daño a otros, ella me necesita, no podemos combatir solos, nos necesitamos mutuamente -aclaro dando a entender que necesitaba cuanto antes volver adonde pertenecía.

-Y volverás, pero al menos no desaprovechemos el momento -acordo agarrándole de la barbilla para que él le diese un beso y se olvidase del tema.

Se le quedo mirando y noto como le miraba, ponía un cariño que no había visto en ningúna chica, en cierto modo también tenía que estar pendiente de ella, acepto y entonces se acerco dandole un beso, la beso y ambos empezaron a saborear cada una de sus lenguas sin parar, se agarraron mutuamente de los labios y se separaron para darse una mirada autocompasiva.

-Eres espectacular Jessica -mencionó.

-Lo se, esa es mi especialidad -se señalo a si misma.

-¿En que? ¿En besar? -critico incrédulamente ese comentario.

-No, en hacer que la gente se sienta mejor -aclaro entusiasmada.

-¿Pues entonces porque no haces sentir mejor a los gormitis del volcán para hacer que dejen de atacar nuestro mundo? -objetó dandole una sugerencia bastante obvia.

-Pues porque ellos son unos hijos de perra que nunca nos dejaran en paz, por eso mismo hay que luchar contra ellos, para acabar con estos desastres de una vez por todas -confeso tomándoselo como la especifica razón por la que tenía que luchar como señora de la naturaleza.

Adrien pudo notar como ella estaba bastante encantada con esto de luchar como una superheroina, tanto como lo hacía Ladybug, pero ella no era Ladybug, era distinta, era una chica abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, y él era una muy buena.

-Jessica lo eres todo -declaro.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -cuestiono esa mención.

-Pues que a pesar de que soy un guaperas que se ha pasado todo el tiempo quejándose de que echo de menos a la única chica que no me va a querer en mi vida, tu te has resignado y me has escuchado durante todo una mañana entero sin pensar en que a lo mejor lo estoy engañando -confeso demostrando que en ningún momento se había quejado de ese hecho.

-Cierto, pero igualmente no estas engañando a nadie porque en ningún momento ella te ha pedido que seas su novio -indico con inconvenientes.

-Ya, pero ves por donde voy, tu eres una persona increíble, deberías estar saliendo con mas gente, conociendo a un chico que te entienda, que sepa de lo que eres capaz, del que no tengas que salir corriendo para poner una excusa por si el mundo se quema o se cae en pedazos -espeto de forma insistente ya que notaba que todo lo que le decía resultaba razonable.

Tenía razón en eso, tenía que buscar a alguien que le entendiese, que supiese que valía para algo, eso mismo iba a hacer, iba a conocer a alguien que le interesase.

-Gracias -le agradeció orgullosamente.

-Para eso estoy -exclamo irónicamente y entonces se acerco para darle un beso.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso como para celebrar que conectaron de mejor forma, justo en ese momento Jessica tuvo una idea para terminar la mañana con él.

-¿Intentamos de seguir con lo mismo de anoche? -pregunto en tono de sugerencia.

-No me parece mal -acepto sin mas dilación, se sentó y entonces grito-: ¡Blaarg! ¡Ven aquí!

Justo en ese momento el pequeño kuwami salió disparado de su mochila.

-¿Si señor?

-Unamonos, ya es hora de tener otro momento los tres juntos -pidió alzando los brazos para que se uniese a él y se transformase en su otro yo.

-Entendido señor -acepto encantado y marcho por toda la habitación hasta acabar pegado en él.

Jessica se tapo los ojos al ver como una energía salía del interior de Adrien, termino y entonces alzo la mirada observando que ya se convirtió en Catnoir, tenía su traje negro de gato y su vara.

-¿Hacemos un duo de chica gormiti y chico gato? -pidió expresamente, ahora ponía su típico tono de galán que siempre ponía cuando divagaba a todo rato.

-Haz lo que te parezca mas entretenido -objetó ella poniendo el mismo tono.

Este río y entonces tiro su vara, se abalanzo encima de ella y ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Jessica lo agarro pasando ambos brazos por el cuello mientras Catnoir le iba besuqueando toda la cara como si fuese un gato de verdad, ambos se quedaron liándose al igual como antes.

Después de eso Adrien volvió a su casa en Francia donde continuo como si no hubiese pasado nada, siguió salvando el mundo como Catnoir y desde entonces estuvo razonando un poco con Ladybug sobre la relación que tenían ambos juntos. Jessica también continuo con lo suyo aunque tomo el consejo de Adrien y empezo a conectar con mas gente, no consiguió a ningúno que le satisfayera, fue de un dia para otro hasta que al final empezo a darse cuenta de cuanto quería a su amigo Toby, con eso consiguió la pareja que siempre había esperado durante tanto tiempo conseguir.

* * *

FIN DE SEGMENTO IV

PROXIMO INDIVIDUO: JAKE LONG


	5. 5·Jake Long

JESSICA LO ES TODO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 5: JAKE LONG

Un viento paso por uno de los barrios de Venture Falls llevandose consigo varias hojas, hoy hacía un buen dia de verano, el sol salió y algunos niños empezaron a salir al jardín dispuestos a jugar con los aspersores como si aquello fuese algo divertido, todos estaban afuera excepto una joven muchacha que se encontraba bien dormida en el interior de su casa.

Jessica alzo los brazos hacía arriba, se le oían como crujían, los bajo estando adormilada tras haberse pasado toda una noche de juerga, se enderezo el cuello donde también le crujía, por algúna razón todo su cuerpo se encontraba como si se hubiese pasado toda la noche de marcha y se hubiese movido de una forma que jamas hizo, se le aclaro la vista y se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama, apenas se acordaba de lo que sucedió anoche excepto saber que había estado de fiesta con alguien, no sabía si con sus amigos o con otro mas, entonces se giro viendo que estaba con otro mas, había un chico de casi la misma edad que ella, tenía el pelo negro y con unas franjas en los costados.

Ahí entonces se acordo, se trataba de Jake Long, el dragón americano occidental, lo habían conocido el otro dia, al parecer Jake Long se encontraba peleando contra un poderoso mago que lo iba llevando de diferentes mundos paralelos hasta acabar estrellandose en Gorm, Dracon, el dragón personal de Magmion quería hacerse con su sangre para así crear un nuevo ejercito de seres con aspecto de dragón, ellos se lo impidieron y después de eso él se presento con ellos y les explico su historia, era un chico que venía de una estirpe de dragones humanos que vivían en un mundo de fantasía donde todo tipo de criaturas conviven existencialmente, él tenía la responsabilidad de protegerlos a todos pero ahora que estaba atrapado en otro país necesitaba volver al suyo, sus amigos se iban a ocupar de eso pero ahora él estaba aquí de momento, ella le invito a su casa y después de una noche de excesos la cosa acabo como todas las veces, ambos se acostaron mientras él utilizaba sus habilidades de dragón con ella.

Jake empezo a despertarse, se giro aclarandose la vista y ahí vio a quien tenía delante.

-Hola -le saludo con un tono cariñoso.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo aunque con un tono indirecto.

Se enderezo de la misma forma que ella y se quedo ahí acostado contra el respaldo de la cama.

-¿Has dormido bien? -le pregunto.

-Eh...si -contesto tartamudamente.

-Pues yo he dormido de lujo, nunca antes me lo he pasado tan bien, ni siquiera cuando salvo al mundo de bichos raros, me siento con ganas de explotar -declaro demostrando lo orgulloso que estaba por habérselo pasado tan bien la noche anterior.

-¿No iras a prender fuego la casa verdad? -critico ella asumiendo que haría eso mismo.

-No, claro que no, ¿por quien me tomas? -confirmo con un tono incrédulo.

-Uff -dijo aliviada al ver que no haría ningúna tontería.

Justo entonces este acabo alzando la cabeza bien arriba y lanzo una llamarada de dragón por su boca que casi dejo cegada a Jessica ya que no se esperaba que haría eso mismo.

-Ja -vacilo alzando los brazos de lo exhaltado que estaba por casi todo.

-¡Jake! -le reprocho viendo que se paso de la raya.

-Lo siento, es que no he podido evitarlo -aclaro alzando las manos en señal de justificación.

Se le quedo mirando con una cara como de decir que no estaba muy orgullosa.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo? -inquirió sinceramente, puso una sonrisa socarrona.

-Claro que no, estoy excitada con esto -confeso y se le acerco para darle un beso.

-Ah -comprendió y se acerco para darle su beso, ambos se acabaron besando apasionadamente mientras se agarraban del cuello para mantenerse lo mas cerca posible del uno y del otro.

Jessica siguió pero de pronto sintió que una cosa la agarraba por detrás, se giro lentamente y ahí observo que se trataba de la cola de dragón de Jake.

-¡Ay! -chillo y se giro viendo que era perfectamente su cola que la había doblado hasta ponerse detrás suyo, la tenía tan larga que parecía estar viendo mas a una serpiente que una cola de reptil.

-¿Que? ¿No te gusta? -critico orgulloso Jake al ver como se asusto.

-Por dios, casi me da un susto de muerte -reprocho angustiada al no poder soportarlo.

-Lo siento, es que me parecía divertido tener un tercer brazo -aclaro sinceramente.

-Pues yo que tu lo escondería, parece la cola de Magmion y no quiero acordarme de él -insistió intentando de apartársela, le daba repelus ver esa cosa de su cara.

-Perdona, ahora te la quito -se disculpo y entonces su cola volvió a meterse en su interior.

-¿No te duele cuando haces eso? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, haber, no es como si se me metiese la puntita en el interior y sigue ahí dentro, esto como sacar un brazo de una manga, no cuesta nada -indico lógicamente.

-Ya veo -exclamo comprendiendolo a duras penas.

Jake se le quedo mirando intrigado, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

-Es raro que no te guste, porque ayer te gusto -mencionó.

-¿Vi tu cola antes? -critico ese hecho asumiendo que paso de verdad.

Se le quedo mirando con una cara de intriga al ver que no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que sucedió anoche? -inquirió queriendo corroborarlo.

-Pues...la verdad es que no -declaro avergonzadamente.

-Mira, ayer estabas agotada porque fuimos a ver el barrio chino de Venture Falls, te agotaste tanto que volvimos a tu casa y sentías que necesitabas terminar con algo mas, así que te di una poción que te hacía olvidar todos tus problemas, te la bebiste y te sentiste como si estuvieses completamente relajada, entonces una cosa vino a la otra y tu te abalanzaste encima de mi -le explico resumiéndolo todo tal y como ocurrió exactamente a la noche.

-¿Me hechizaste? -critico viendo que la hechizo sin su permiso.

-Así es, pero tu me lo pediste a pesar de que no sabías los efectos -indico justificadamente.

-Oh vaya -exclamo viendo que se había decantado por eso fácilmente, puede que no se hubiese acordado de nada pero se sentía como si hubiese sido una estupida todo el rato.

-Fuiste una fiera conmigo -añadió mostrando una sonrisa picarona.

-¿De verdad lo hice? -se lo siguió cuestionando.

-Así es, y fue maravilloso, aunque, haber, yo no tenía muchas ganas de eso porque yo ya tengo a Rose en casa, pero como ella no esta aquí, pues aproveche un poco y decidí darte un poco de mi placer por lo bien que te has portado conmigo -añadió con tono considerable.

-Eres todo un caballero -exclamo irónicamente.

-¿Y que sería entonces si no? -objetó expresamente.

-Un dragón -indico obviamente.

-Muy graciosa -le recrimino y entonces se acerco para darle otro beso.

Ambos volvieron a besarse como antes de aquella manera poco apasionado, Jessica le agarro por el cuello pero entonces se acordo de lo que paso antes y aquello hizo que se asustase y se girase intentando de ver si estaba otra vez esa maldita cola.

-No te preocupes, no esta esa cola -anunció sabiendo que se esperaba algo como eso.

-Ah, menos mal -dijo aliviada al ver que no volvió a cometer esa tontería.

Volvieron a besarse como si no hubiese pasado pero entonces ella desprevenidamente dijo:

-Jake. ¿echas de menos a Rose? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Y justo me lo dices ahora que te estoy besando -reprimió viendo que ya arruino el momento.

-Lo siento, pero es que no soporto esa idea de que tengas novia y estés aquí besándome sin pensar en que a lo mejor ella pudiese descubrir esto -aclaro sintiéndose engañada con todo eso.

-Mira Jessica, ella nunca sabrá nada de esto, vale, lo único que ha pasado aquí es que tu me invitaste a mi casa, fuiste amable conmigo, una cosa llevo a la otra, pero aún así eso no nos afecta a ningúno de los dos -acordo Jake dejando claro como fueron las cosas en realidad.

-¿Y que pasa con Rose? -objetó viendo que no dijo nada al respecto sobre ella en ningún momento.

-Ella seguro que estará haciendo lo mismo con otro -indico hacíendose a la idea.

-Ah -comprendió viendo por donde iba.

-Mira, no digo que estemos haciendo nada malo, pero esta claro que esta es una de esas cosas que no se pueden repetir mas de una vez en la vida -espeto considerablemente.

-Cierto -estuvo muy de acuerdo en eso.

-Así que he pensado en que a lo mejor podríamos terminar todo aquello que empezamos ayer.

-¿No terminamos ayer? -critico ese comentario.

-¿Te lo parece? -le cuestiono con una mirada indirecta.

Se le quedo mirando de una forma sarcástica al ver que le entendía a la perfección todos sus chistes, se acerco hacía él y ambos juntaron sus labios, se besaron de una forma mucho mas apasionante que todas las anteriores veces y se tiraron encima de la cara, se quedaron retozando mientras ella le agarro por detrás en el cuello a la vez que él intentaba de ponerse de forma recta para poder hincarle a ella por debajo aunque le costaba encontrar la posición.

-¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? -pregunto ella viendo que parecía estar desconcertado.

-Puedo puedo, necesito un momento -apuro y se puso a buscar la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Jessica intento de seguirle la corriente a Jake aunque veía que estaba como muy poco inspirado, estaba claro que despertarse por la mañana y seguir chingando como lo hizo hace unas 12 horas no era la mejor idea para plantear una despedida formal.

-Maldita sea -reprocho viendo que no sabía por donde iba.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo por nosotros -insistió desesperado.

Jessica ya no pudo mas, veía que estaba obligado a querer seguir hacíendoselo porque si, así no podía hacerlo, si quería hacerlo con él tenía que hacerlo cuando estuviese dispuesto.

-Jake para -replico queriendo que se detuviese.

-¿Que sucede? -cuestiono viendo como reaccionó.

-Así no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Porque? Lo hago mal.

-No -se enderezo sentándose en el respaldo de la cama mientras Jake se hacía a un lado-. Mira Jake, eres una persona agradable, pero me temo que no estamos ya para esto.

Se quedo pensandoselo detenidamente, estaba claro que algo fallaba.

-¿Lo entiendes no?

-Si -reafirmo bajandose agotadamente del respaldo de la cama.

-Mira, no digo que no seas bueno haciendo esto, es que me parece que necesitas un poco de practica para saber como funciona esto -razono con él para que entendiese que él no era el problema.

-Pero si he ido a clases de practica sexual como cuatro veces -aclaro haciendo el gesto de señalar a cuatro dedos-, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer.

-Pues me temo que es mas complicado de lo que parece -indico sinceramente.

-Oh -asintió deprimido al ver que todo fallaba para él.

-No tiene que ser todo sexo, ¿sabes? Podemos hacer otra cosa -mencionó.

-¿Como que? -cuestiono sin ocurrírsele nada que le resultase convincente.

-Bueno, podemos charlar un buen rato -propuso.

-¿Charlar de qué?

-¿En serio me haces esa pregunta? -le reprocho viendo que ni siquiera podía fingir que estaba bastante interesado en mostrar algo de apoyo.

-De acuerdo -acepto sin rechistar, se froto las manos rápidamente y entonces dijo-: ¿De que hablamos?

-¿Cuanto quieres a Rose?

Aquello le hizo pensar en que a lo mejor lo tenía todo completamente planeado y coordinado.

-¿Esperabas para hacerme esa pregunta no? -objetó queriendo saberlo.

-Vamos Jake, dímelo, y a lo mejor te dejo en paz con ese tema -pidió expresamente, estaba tan interesada en ese tema que le dejo bien claro que solamente sería esto y nada mas.

Suspiro amargamente, levanto los brazos como rechistando y entonces dijo:

-Bueno, conozco a Rose desde siempre, me choque con ella y ahí me vino esa sensación de enamoramiento que no había tenido en años, intente de conquistarla varias veces hasta que al final descubrí que era la Cazadora de Dragones que había intentado de matarme unas cuantas veces -resumió toda su historia de como descubrió a Rose y se enamoro de ella.

-¿Y seguro que no te lo tomaste muy bien? -objetó expresamente.

-Y no, pensar que puedo estar con una persona que quiere matarme por mi lado dragón no es la mejor opción de todas, pero a ella la quiero demasiado y haría todo lo que fuese por demostrar que estamos hechos el uno para el otro -indico sinceramente, con eso mostraba que tenía un gran afecto por ella que no iba a dejar atrás nunca.

Jessica casi sentía demasiado cariño por la situación que pasaba con Rose, aquello era realmente hermoso, demasiado hasta para ella, pero por lo menos tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar, ademas de sus amigos de toda la vida claramente.

-Después de que descubriésemos la identidad del uno y del otro, empezamos a distanciarnos un poco debido a que su mentor quería hacerse conmigo, pero ella consiguió detenerle, aunque con un gran precio, desee que nunca la hubiesen raptado para que así tuviese una mejor vida, y aquello hizo que se olvidase de mi -añadió considerablemente.

-¿Pero al menos tuvo una mejor vida no?

-Si, de eso estoy mas que orgulloso -reafirmo mostrando una sonrisa picarona que demostraba que estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de todo lo que hizo por ella hasta el momento.

Jessica se sintió tan encantada con él que acabo abalanzándose devuelta mientras le iba besando al mismo tiempo que le iba jugando con su lengua, Jake apenas estaba preparado para eso y acabo transformando su lengua en la suya de dragón dentro de la boca de Jessica, ella pudo notar como esa lengua se le estaba clavando en el interior, le estaba dando tanto asco que no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, Jake se separo un momento de ella y ahí se podía ver como tenía enganchada su larga lengua con la suya pero de una forma terriblemente asquerosa.

-¡Ay! -rechisto asqueada del todo, se separo su lengua mientras se la tocaba para quitarse las babas que él le había dejado en su boca.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto viendo como reaccionó.

-¿No puedes dejar un momento tu lado dragón? -le reprocho amorronada.

-Lo siento, es que no puedo controlarlo, no estoy muy acostumbrado a hacer esto -confeso intentando de disculparse con ella para que no lo tomase mal.

Jessica asintió frustrada debido a que tenía claro que esto no podía seguir así, Jake no era su hombre perfecto, no podía estar con un dragón que se la pasaba jugando con su otro lado. Jake veía como estaba y decidió apoyarla de algúna forma, transformo sus uñas en garras de dragón y le fue haciendo un suave masaje en los hombros, Jessica lo sintió y le dio tanto gusto que se olvido de casi todas sus preocupaciones, se empezo a excitar ya que aquello le daba tal sensación que no podía dejarlo escapar, Jake fue subiendo hasta que al final ella le puso la mano encima, se la iba frotando como un gesto de agradecimiento por estar hacíendole eso.

-Me parece que esto no va a funcionar -opino sinceramente él.

-Ya, pero que le vamos a hacer, yo quiero terminar con esto pero si ningúno de los dos muestra un verdadero empeño, entonces me temo que tenemos un serio problema -indico sinceramente Jessica sabiendo que esto de una gormiti y un dragón chino resultaba mas raro de lo que parecía.

Ambos asintieron quedandose en una posición de ir mirando al frente como de esperar a que llegase algúna solución que les ayudase a resolver este asunto de una mejor forma.

-¿Porque pareciera que lo queremos hacer difícil? -se cuestiono -él.

-Quizás porque no somos perfectos -mencionó ella.

-Pero somos superheroes, ¿no? -objetó expresamente.

-Ya, pero no somos lo suficientemente perfectos para decir que estamos ante una relación que podría funcionar de una manera tanto buena como falsa, esto es demasiado para nosotros, tendríamos que estar haciendo otra cosa, como conocer mas gente por ejemplo -argumento dandose cuenta de que no eran suficientemente buenos para tener este tipo de relación.

-Tu quieres conocer mas gente, yo ya tengo a alguien esperándome en casa -señalo justificadamente viendo que había un fallo en esa propuesta que no se daba cuenta.

-Cierto, pero al menos estaríamos un poco mas acordes con lo nuestro, yo intentare de encontrarme a alguien que valga la pena, alguien que no tenga ningúna habilidad mágica o algo parecido -opino sinceramente sabiendo que era eso o quedarse con lo que tenía y autocompadecerse de ello.

Jake se le quedo mirando, notaba como deseaba estar con algún hombre que fuese un poco mejor que él, era raro que tuviese que escuchar eso, pero en cierto modo tenía sentido.

-Jessica lo eres todo -mencionó.

-¿Que quieres decir? -cuestiono ese comentario sin saber a que se refería.

-Eres una chica cariñosa, guapa y amable, puedes conseguir a todos los hombres que te propongas, no necesitas que un chico como yo te digo lo que no puedes hacer o como tienes que vivir para gustarle a otro chico -explicó hacíendole entender que no podía seguir estando pendiente de eso tanto tiempo de eso como para no entender que había otra solución mas fácil y mas satisfactoria.

Aquello fue algo que pudo comprender, y en cierto modo tenía razón.

-Cierto, me encontrare a otro hombre que sepa de lo que soy capaz -decreto decidida a hacerlo.

-Eso esta mucho mejor -acepto orgullosamente.

Jessica estaba entusiasma con la idea, pero sentía que ahora que estaba Jake tenía que terminarlo de algúna forma, pero viendo lo que paso antes ahora le resultaba raro, o quizás simplemente necesitaba aceptar que era lo que era y tenía que decantarse le gustase o no.

-Jake, ¿te apetece terminarlo? -pregunto al respecto.

-¿Pero no vez que es imposible que lo haga sin que se active algúno de mis sentidos de dragón? -cuestiono asumiendo que lo quería volver a intentar otra vez.

-Ya, creo que es mejor que lo seas del todo -indico intentando de no hacérselo entender de una forma tan obvia ya que le resultaba demasiado raro.

Se le quedo mirando como intentando de entender a que se refería pero entonces lo reconoció y darle un poco de eso para variar, se levanto poniendose de frente y entonces dijo:

-Nena, te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno. ¡Adelante Dragón! -grito y entonces una energía roja paso por encima de él transformándolo en un dragón rojo de cuerpo entero-. ¿Como estoy?

-Mas buenorro que antes -exclamo poniendo un tono seductor.

Soltó una risa picarona y entonces se abalanzo encima de ella agarrandola con la cola levantandola con fuerza, la beso y esta vez dejo que le tocase con la lengua todo lo que quisiese. Después de ese dia Jake volvió a Nueva York y se junto con Rose esta vez prometiéndole que le daría todo el amor que tantas ganas tenía, en cambio Jessica se puso a encontrar algún chico que le pudiese gustar aunque esta vez se aseguro de que no fuese ningún superheroe con poderes especiales, hasta ahora no encontró a ningúno pero tenía la esperanza de seguir buscando sin parar.

* * *

FIN DEL SEGMENTO V

PROXIMO Y ULTIMO INDIVIDUO: YUMI ISHIYAMA


	6. 6·Yumi Ishiyama

JESSICA LO ES TODO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 6: YUMI ISHIYAMA

FINAL

Un extraño sueño se le paso por la mente de Jessica, soñaba que estaba con alguien, pero ese alguien no era un hombre, era una mujer, esbelta y muy guapa, se encontraba encima de ella, le iba frotando la barriga y el estomago debido a que lo tenía tan fino, dejaba que ella le besase por todo el cuerpo, y también la boca.

Jessica se despertó reaccionando de forma espontánea, abrió los ojos de golpe y observo que estaba en su habitación, en su dormitorio, acostada en su cama sin apenas nada de ropa por algúna razón, miro a ambas partes y observo que su ropa estaba tirada en su escritorio, pero había una ropa negra que no había visto antes, era de mujer, se giro y observo que a su lado en la cama había otra persona, era una chica, de pelo negro y era asiática.

Ahí entonces se acordo, era Yumi Ishiyama, era una estudiante francesa pero de origen japonesa que había venido con sus amigos a buscar informacíon sobre uno de los padres de ellos, se hacían llamar los Guerreros de Lyoko porque peleaban en un mundo virtual para acabar con una inteligencia artificial llamada Xana que quiere acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, venían aquí buscando respuestas cuando entonces fueron atacados por los gormitis del volcán, ellos intentaron de defenderse ya que tenían gran experiencia utilizando artes marciales mixtas, después de que ella y sus amigos viniesen como los Señores de la Naturaleza estos se juntaron y pelearon contra ellos, los gormitis del volcán se marcharon y estos se presentaron oficialmente, Yumi se presento y aquello hizo que Jessica se sintiese un poco halagada por ella, le parecía muy guapa, ambos mencionaron que estaban hospedados en un hotel que había cerca, acordamos ir a visitarlos, Jessica fue y decidió invitar a Yumi a su casa para saber cierta cosa, ella acepto y una cosa llevo a la otra y acabaron metidas en su casa tiradas en la cama.

Ahora lo entendía todo, se acosto con ella, por primera vez se lo hizo con una mujer, pero eso no le resultaba nada tan mal, le había resultado una experiencia increíble, pero apenas se acordaba de como era la cosa exactamente, necesitaba saber algo mas.

Yumi empezo a despertarse, gimió adormecida y entonces abrió los ojos.

-Hola -le saludo con una sonrisa picarona.

-Hola -le devolvió el saludo con una risa falsa y muy picarona.

Yumi se enderezo alzando los brazos pero aquello hizo que se le bajase las sabanas mostrando que ella tampoco tenía nada de ropa, se quedo con los pechos al aire, aquello hizo que a Jessica se le subiesen las hormonas al ver aquellos pechos tan planos y preciosos.

-¿Has dormido bien? -pregunto enderezando su cuello, se le crujieron los huesos.

-Estoy bien, aunque no se, siento que deberíamos haber hecho otra cosa...

Justo antes de que pudiese terminar, Yumi acabo juntando sus labios con los de Jessica de una forma desprevenida, Jessica se quedo indecisa ya que no se lo esperaba, si ya no se acordaba de haberse liado literalmente con Yumi entonces esto le resultaba algo mucho mayor.

Esta se separo mientras le miraba con una expresión sarcástica.

-Me pones -mencionó dandole un beso en el aire.

Jessica no sabía que decirle, la estaba mirando de una forma rara.

-Que bueno -exclamo soltando una risa sarcástica que resultaba imposible de disimular.

-Oh por dios, no me digas que no he sido buena -recrimino sintiéndose indignada.

-No, claro que no, eres buena, el problema soy yo -se disculpo sincerandose con ella.

-¿Tu? -cuestiono esa confirmación.

Ahí intento de buscar una excusa ya que sintió que arruino el momento.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada verdad? -objetó viendo su cara poco disimulada.

-Si que me acuerdo, el problema es de que -confeso sincerandose con ella.

Yumi quería regañarla al ver que no se acordaba de nada, pero viendo que después de todo lo que sucedió anoche era normal que no se acordase, decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Me invitaste a tu casa, te di un poco de saque, estuvimos charlando un buen rato, nos pusimos a cantar con el karaoke, me pediste que te peinara, ambas nos quedamos mirando y al final me acerque a ti y te bese -le explico todo el asunto tal y como empezo.

-¿Y como reaccioné?

-Digamos que te sentiste un poco liberada de tus preocupaciones, te tiraste encima de mi, me besaste apasionadamente, yo te pedí que fuésemos a la cama y ahí nos quitamos la ropa, nos liamos y después tu te dormiste primero, luego yo me dormí después -añadió considerablemente.

-Vaya, se ve que me deje llevar -indico pensativamente.

-Así es, fuiste todo un encanto conmigo -reafirmo entusiasmada con ella, le agarro de la cabeza, la acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Jessica sonrío encantada de ver que la quería, pero esto le resultaba raro.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto ella.

-Si, pero, me resulta raro -opino intentando de entender que era lo que fallaba para ella.

-Es cuestión de costumbre, ya me paso lo mismo hace años, una vez estuve con una vieja amiga, le acerque la mano sin saber porque y al final cuando menos lo esperaba, intente de besarla -comento hacíendole entender que no era la primera vez que le tiraba los tejos a una mujer.

-¿Y que pensó ella? -objetó.

-Digamos que acabo huyendo al no entender nada -confeso sarcásticamente.

-Vaya -comprendió viendo hasta donde había llegado su estado hormonal.

-Uno piensa que entiende lo que le pasa por dentro, pero cuando sucede lo que sucede, no esta preparado para afrontar la dura realidad -argumento concluyentemente.

-¿Pero entonces no eres lesbiana? -critico ella.

-Lo soy, pero...

-¿Te gustan mas los tíos? -indico sabiendo que diría eso.

Yumi no quería reconocerlo, pero la cogío desprevenida y eso era algo que no podía ignorar.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo -indico considerablemente.

-¿Entonces porque no se lo dices a tus amigos?

-Es que... -volvió a quedarse bloqueada de vuelta.

-¿Quieres a Ulrich verdad?

-No, que va, haber, lo quiero como un amigo, pero no como un romance adolescente -se retracto ella queriendo dejar claro que no sentía nada por él de esa forma.

-Por favor Yumi, te he visto con Ulrich y siempre estáis meta peleándoos por querer demostrar que ningúno se apoya mutuamente -le contradijo queriendo que entendiese que si le quería le gustase o no los hechos que lo precedían.

-¡Ay! -se quejo llevandose las manos a la cara de la vergüenza que tenía.

-Mira Yumi, no quiero que confieses tus sentimientos hacía Ulrich, pero tienes que entender que tienes un problema de identidad y eso no ayuda nada -insistió queriendo razonar con ella pero sin hacerla parecer culpable de todos los hechos.

-Ya, ¿pero que puedo hacer? Si lo hago todo el mundo sabrá que siempre habré estado enamorada de él durante todo este tiempo y nunca le dije nada, yo no quiero eso de ningúna manera -critico viendo que siempre estaba ese problema al que siempre se enfrentaba.

-¿Entonces porque sigues insistiendo de esa forma?

-Porque no estoy preparada para demostrar que soy bisexual -declaro amargamente.

Ahí entonces Jessica lo entendió, no era solamente por el hecho de que amaba a un hombre cuando en realidad le gustaban las mujeres, es que le gustaba ambas cosas.

-Tu no sabes lo que es eso -le reprocho intentando de marcharse de ahí.

-No espera Yumi, lo entiendo -le agarro del brazo impidiendo que se marchase.

Se detuvo quedandose indecisa al ver que de alguna parecía comprenderlo.

-¿De veras lo entiendes? -quiso corroborarlo.

-Así es, hace un tiempo estaba yo dudando de saber porque nunca sentía tanto afecto por los hombres, cada vez que me la pasaba con mis amigos nunca entendía porque apenas sentía algúna satisfacción por ellos, y entonces pensé en que a lo mejor no me iban los hombres, que era una de esas mujeres que le gustan las mujeres -explicó demostrando que desde siempre tenía la duda de pensar en que a lo mejor no le iba nadie del sexo contrario sino del mismo.

Yumi se le quedo mirando indecisa al ver que ella también pensaba lo mismo.

-Vaya, no sabía eso de ti -opino pensativa.

-Lo se, no estoy muy orgullosa de esto pero, al menos me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que siente lo mismo, en cambio tu si -indico honestamente.

Sonrío viendo que Jessica también tenía el mismo pensamiento que ella, se acerco y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, ambas se quedaron enganchadas a sus propias lenguas ya que les daban la autentica satisfacción que necesitaban, Jessica le agarro del cuello a Yumi mientras esta iba tirando sus sabanas mostrando su voluminoso cuerpo, Jessica apoyo su mano sobre su pecho mientras iba tocándolo todo, de arriba para abajo, Yumi lo sintió y aquello hizo que gimiese abriendo la boca mientras Jessica le metía su lengua en su interior, estaban llegando al borde del climax.

-Eres maravillosa -comento Yumi exhaltada.

-Lo se -dijo Jessica y junto sus labios de una manera cariñosa.

Se tiro encima de ella dispuesta a besarla mas de la cuenta cuando entonces dijo:

-Espera -freno Jessica.

-¿Que pasa? -cuestiono viendo que se detuvo de una forma inesperada.

-¿Mientras estabas en Kadic no sentías nada por ningúna chica? -critico interesada.

Aquello hizo que moviese los ojos de un lado a otro al no saber que responder.

-Eh... la verdad es que no -contesto con un tono poco disimulado.

-¿Segura? -le recrimino con una mirada indirecta.

Ahí ya la cogío desprevenida, era obvio que no podía esconderlo, se enderezo sentándose sobre el respaldo de la mesa, asintió y entonces dijo:

-La verdad es que al principio no estaba por ningúna mujer, solamente estaba por Ulrich porque me parecía el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida, aunque también estaba Aelita pero todos pensábamos que era simplemente una inteligencia artificial que nunca iba a salir de Lyoko, y cuando salí, casi sentía algo, pero yo no podía estar con ella, ella ya le pertenecía a Jeremy desde el primer momento -argumento dando a entender que nunca estuvo muy interesada en demostrar su sexualidad ya que habían pasado otros asuntos pendientes que le hicieron olvidar el tema.

-¿Y ahora estas interesada en alguien?

-La verdad es que no, creo que he olvidado toda mi bisexualidad -confeso abrumada.

Le daba pena verla así, entendía que tras haber estado tanto tiempo ahí le hizo olvidarse de todo cuanto conocía, sobretodo su relación con las mujeres, ahora tenía a Ulrich, y aunque no hubiese confesado sus sentimientos sobre él, seguía estando enamorada de las mujeres.

-Pero al menos te tengo a ti -indico y se acerco dandole un apasionado beso en la mejilla.

Jessica sonrío viendo que al menos había una parte de ella que seguía queriendo a las mujeres como el primer dia, eso se lo agradecía porque también sentía lo mismo.

-Dime, ¿como era tu vida antes de Kadic? -se intereso por ese hecho.

-Bueno, estábamos alojados en una pequeña comunidad que había en Japón, vivíamos bien pero no era una vida por la que quedarse mucho tiempo, al final tuvimos que irnos por el trabajo de nuestro padre y teniendo a Hiroki apunto de nacer tuvimos que tomar una decisión, al final aceptamos, y la verdad es que creo que nunca me he arrepentido de ello -comento resumiendo toda su historia de cuando se marcho de Japón y se quedo a vivir aquí.

-¿Tenías ganas de irte de ahí? -objetó viendo que parecía haber estado interesada en largarse de ahí.

-Bueno, no es que odiase la vida que tenía, pero es que tantas normas no eran lo mío, yo era un poco rebelde en aquel momento, y necesitaba algo en lo que pudiese desarrollar mis propios atributos, así que en cuanto vinimos aquí, empece mis practicas de Pencak Silat, pero sentía que necesitaba alguien con quien poder practicar como me merecía -indico sinceramente viendo que en todo ese tiempo le había resultado mas fácil irse que quedarse a vivir en Japón.

-Entonces vino Ulrich, ¿no?

-Si, él estuvo ahí desde el primer día, y creo que en cuanto me miro la primera sintió como un gran afecto por mi, ahí me parece que fue el primero momento en que empezo a amarme de verdad, y desde entonces creo que ha estado intentando de demostrar que puede conseguir mi afecto -confeso demostrando que ya había descubierto sus sentimientos desde la primera vez que le vio.

-¿Entonces porque no le confiesas que le quieres? -cuestiono ese hecho dado que como sabía que le quería ella ni siquiera daba ese paso por él.

-Porque yo no quiero hacerlo, yo nunca he sido así, pero Ulrich si -indico.

-¿Y porque no le apoyas para que él se confiese delante de ti sin ningún problema?

-Porque no me sienta preparada para hacerlo -replico.

-Vamos Yumi, eres buena en muchas cosas, no puedes rebajarte a esto, tienes que confesarle a Ulrich lo que sientes te guste o no, y sabes muy bien lo que pasara si no lo haces.

-¿Y que pasara? -cuestiono sin saber a que se refería.

Jessica busco las palabras precisas para describirlo pero le dio igual.

-Pues que Sissi conseguirá a su Ulrich -confeso de la forma menos cruel posible.

-Oh, Sissi, como la odio -reprocho viendo que tenía razón.

-Vez, por eso te lo digo, tienes que hacerlo, ¿de veras quieres que esa zorra acabe saliendo con Ulrich cuando tu tenías la oportunidad?

-No, la odio, odio que salga con él y que diga que es su novio -reprimió.

-Pues entonces demuestrale su amor -exigió.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda mostrarme delante de él tal y como soy -propuso decidida a mostrarse desnuda delante de él como para que se interesase.

-Eh, creo que no me refería a eso -critico viendo que ya pensó algo que no era.

-Fijate bien, no parezco que tengo buen pecho -enseño sus pechos delante de Jessica como para saber su opinión al respecto sobre eso.

Se los quedo mirando sin saber que pensar, estaba tan embobada mirándoles fijamente que se quedo clavada con eso, entonces pensó en algo para no parecer que se quedo atolondrada.

-Las tienes muy buenas, pero me parece que a Ulrich le interesa algo mas -opino sinceramente.

-Eso mismo pensé yo -indico asintiendo al ver que no tenía ideas.

Jessica no sabía que hacer con ella, quería que le insistiese a Ulrich para confesar su amor, pero él no parecía mostrar mucho empeño en hacerlo.

-Yumi -se acosto encima de ella mientras la miraba con una expresión tierna-. Eres una mujer impresionante, no necesitas a ningún hombre que te digas las cosas, si no quieres confesarle sus sentimientos porque quieres que sea tu amigo, entonces deja que él lo decida, pero nunca te cuestiones tus prioridades en la vida.

Aquello le dio mucho que pensar, jamas antes se hizo esa idea, puede que quisiera amar a las personas por distintos sexos, pero esto de querer confesarle porque si, le resultaba un poco mas complicado, a lo mejor era porque no estaba preparada para tener una relación oficial con algúna persona, quizás necesitaba ser independiente.

-Creo que debería independizarme -sugirió sin mas dilación.

-¿Independizarte? -cuestiono viendo que tomo esa decisión de la nada.

-Si, claro, fijate bien, en todo este tiempo me he cuidado por mi misma, he tomado buenas y malas decisiones, me he enfrentado a monstruos virtuales, que otra cosa puede haber que no resulte fuera de lo común -explico dando a entender que le resultaba solución mas que razonable.

Carraspeo asintiendo al ver que era imposible que cambiase de opinión con cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, si tantas ganas quieres, entonces nadie puede impedírtelo -aconsejo.

-¿De veras vas a dejar que me independice? -pregunto viendo que se lo aceptaba.

-Pues claro, te has pasado tanto tiempo cuestionándote varias cosas que creo que necesitas algo como vivir por ti misma, casi la mayoría de la gente lo ha hecho y ha acabado bien, creo que es lo mejor para ti -indico hacíendole ver que era una buena idea como para empezar una nueva vida en la que no tuviese que preocuparse por nada.

Yumi sonrío orgullosa al ver que tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar.

-Jessica lo eres todo -mencionó ella.

-¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono sin entender a que se refería.

-Fijate, te gustan los hombres pero a pesar de ello te has atrevido a acostarte con alguien de tu mismo sexo y le has aconsejado que se deje de tonterías y que consiga al hombre que tanto ama, eso es algo que muy pocos han conseguido -explicó hacíendole entender que había hecho algo tan fuera de lo común y tenía que estar orgulloso de eso.

-Cierto -reconoció estupefacta Jessica al ver que había hecho mas de todo cuanto creía.

-Y ademas -se acerco agarrándole por detrás en el cuello mientras le daba un pequeño beso por la mejilla, aquello la hizo reír-. A lo mejor podrías dejar que me acueste con tu amiga.

-¿De veras quieres acostarte con Gina? -se lo critico subiendo de tono.

-Si, me pareció guapa la primera vez que la vi, yo me he acostado contigo, ahora yo tengo que acostarme con ella, no espera, tu tienes que acostarte con ella -propuso como sugerencia.

-¿Tu crees que puedo hacerlo? ¿Acostarme con Gina? -cuestiono esa posibilidad.

-Bueno, tu no tuviste dudas cuando te lo hiciste conmigo -indico obviamente.

-Tienes razón -objetó viendo que siempre tenía la razón en todo.

Ambas rieron y entonces juntaron sus labios una vez mas, asintieron y se quedaron ahí sin saber que hacer, estaba todo tan tranquilo que se habían quedado sin ideas.

-¿Y ahora que? -pregunto Jessica queriendo que acción iban a tomar.

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea -espeto y entonces se levanto dirigiendose hacía su mochila, se puso a rebuscar por ahí mientras Jessica la miraba de arriba para abajo.

Yumi saco algo de ahí y se puso a ponérselo, no entendía que era lo que se ponía pero estaba bastante claro que era algo tradicional que ella conocía, se giro y mostró que estaba vestida como una típica geisha con la cara pintada de blanco.

-¿Como estoy? -pregunto retóricamente y mostrando un abanico que le tapo la cara.

-Haces que se me suban las hormonas -exclamo sarcásticamente.

Yumi sonrío agradecida y entonces se abalanzo encima de Jessica donde esta ya la beso apasionadamente sin parar, la agarro por el cuello mientras la japonesa le empezaba a meter el dedo por debajo suyo, aquello hizo que llegase al climax final.

Después de eso, Yumi volvió con sus amigos e intento de confesar sus sentimientos hacía Ulrich, pero al final fue él quien confeso sus propios sentimientos hacía ella, después de todo este tiempo él se canso y decidió hacerlo a su manera, al final ambos salieron demostrando delante de todo el instituto que ahora eran novios y que nadie les iba a cortar el rollo, incluido Sissi. En cambio Jessica volvió a demostrar sus encantos delante de todo el mundo, desde ahora se acostaba con chicos y con chicas, se acosto con Gina del cual ella también era una lesbiana que quería demostrar que había querido salir del armario durante muchos años, empezaron a salir pero demostraron que estaban mejor como amigas, a ella no le importo, Jessica ya no sabía que hacer, podía relacionarse con la gente y tener sexo, o vivir una vida tranquila sin transformarse en una ninfomana obsesiva compulsiva, pero ahora, tenía toda una vida por delante y tenía que demostrarlo de algúna forma.

* * *

FIN...

GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER SIDO TESTIGOS DE ESTA INCREIBLE HISTORÍA LLENA DE PERSONAJES DE OTRAS TEMATICAS, ESPERO QUE LO HABEÍS DISFRUTADO CON TOTAL ADMIRACÍON, HASTA LA VISTA.


End file.
